El Destino del Universo
by Solaris Spark
Summary: Una historia donde una tragedia dio luz a una guerra. Continúa una historia que dejé atrás en otro sitio. Crossover y guerra entre varias franquicias. Para más información revisar el capítulo 1. Ahora con clasificación T para que sea encontrado mejor. Contiene algo de lenguaje fuerte.
1. Prólogo

_Iniciando- Sección informativa de la Oficina de Inteligencia Naval._

 _Datos- Comandante Javier Jiménez._

Pasaron los años, y la guerra Covenant aún seguía en conflictos internos. La alianza Humano-Sangheili formada por la UNSC y las Espadas de Sanghelios ahora debían tratar con la facción remanente de Jul 'Mdama y la Insurgencia. Los mobianos se vieron forzados a entrar oficialmente a la guerra contra el Covenant y finalizar con sus creencias de una vez, y por todas.

En busca de los erizos Sonic y Shadow, la Oficina de Inteligencia Naval realizó una investigación sobre sus habilidades para intentar usarlas en contra de sus enemigos. Pero al llegar a su planeta, Mobius, solo tuvieron la noticia de su desaparición total.

Con el tiempo se dieron a conocer más facciones enemigas que amenazan a la galaxia entera. Los Desterrados de Atriox, los Flood y una enteramente nueva facción Covenant liderada por un ser apodado como Vad Yeth'Oyer y formada en su mayor parte por Sangheili aún fieles al Gran Viaje. Sus ataques han arrasado con múltiples planetas de todas las especies conocidas hasta la fecha.

La UNSC no es capaz de controlar a éstas alianzas que también luchan entre si. Con la muerte del líder mayor de las Espadas de Sanghelios, el Inquisidor Thel 'Vadam, y el Spartan John 117, es imposible tratar con todos ellos con coraje y valentía.

Tras el contacto con los Flood en Balaho, la esperanza del universo está en riesgo. La última señal recibida por la ONI fue de parte de los Covenant Razor, y el mensaje provenía del líder de los mismos. Sin embargo, la señal fue interrumpida por una extraña interferencia desconocida.

El líder se dio a conocer como "El Gobernador" pero su nombre como tal no fue escuchado por las interferencias.

Tras éste incidente, múltiples eventos paranormales han ocurrido en distintas colonias en adición a la guerra contra el Razor. Personas desaparecidas, presencias espectrales durante batallas, la espeluznante desaparición de uno de los anillos de Halo.

La UNSC aún se mantiene de pie junto a las Espadas de Sanghelios para detener a todo mal que exista. La búsqueda remota de los erizos poderosos y el anillo perdido ha comenzado, mientras tanto la guerra aún sigue por la paz de la galaxia.

Año 2557, las fuerzas de 'Mdama y Atriox aceleran sus planes y atacan con nuevas armas y fuerzas añadidas. Seres infernales se hacen presentes en múltiples planetas. Lord Terrence Hood y Rtas 'Vadum se desesperan.

La única esperanza para la humanidad y los rebeldes del Covenant de los Profetas recae en la suerte. Aunque sin el Jefe Maestro, la suerte es casi nula.

 _Fin de mensaje._

 **El Destino del Universo**

Aquí un prólogo de lo que será la historia.

Es la primera vez que utilizo FanFiction para escribir. A partir de ahora todo será escrito en éste sitio para terminar la historia iniciada en blogger.

Empezó con Worlds Collide y ahora seguirá con When the World Ends.

Bueno, hasta aquí llega lo inicial. Alejandro MiddleCorn, fuera.

Nos vemos.

Herláximus.


	2. C1 Mobius en guerra 1-2

=Nota del autor=

El Destino del Universo es una historia crossover entre los universos de Sonic the Hedgehog, Halo, Final Fantasy VII y Mortal Kombat.

Además se involucra un universo propio llamado "Tarkatan Shrine" (no relacionado con MK) y en breves ocasiones Slender.

Continúa una historia dejada atrás en Blogger con el mismo nombre.

Clasificado como M por lenguaje fuerte en ocasiones y por escenas descritas con violencia. Es una fusión de universos donde se ha generado una guerra,

siendo Halo el centro de todo pero involucrando muchas zonas de los demás universos.

Todos los personajes presentes propiedad de sus respectivos propietarios: SEGA, Bungie/343 Industries, Square Enix y Netherealm Studios.

Exceptuando aquellos de Tarkatan Shrine y otros originales de ésta historia, ésos totalmente míos.

Dicho todo ésto, comencemos.

=Mobius=

=Diciembre 2553=

=Batalla en Station Square=

=Un año tras final de guerra Humano-Covenant=

=Guerra civil Mobiana=

La armada de Mobius G.U.N. llega a las costas de Station Square, preparados para el ataque contra las fuerzas negadoras. La guerra entre Pacifistas y

Negadores sobre la alianza Mobiano-Sangheili ha causado pocas pero duras pérdidas en estructura y población entre las ciudades del planeta.

"¡Todos afuera soldados! Tenemos que acabar con los Negadores ahora o nunca. La alianza con los Élites no puede estar en riesgo."-dice el sargento a todos sus soldados que bajan de sus naves.

"Insisto, sargento. ¿Por qué hacer otra guerra en vez de aceptar que..."-habla un soldado pero es interrumpido.

"¡Cierre el pico y comience a disparar!"-grita su sargento al tiempo que dispara su rifle.

El ejército G.U.N. formaba parte de los Pacifistas, pero gran parte aún era parte de los Negadores pues no estaban de acuerdo con la alianza creada tras el fin de la guerra. Los Negadores eran mayormente mobianos mientras que los Pacifistas eran casi solo humanos de G.U.N. y unos cuantos mobianos que valoraban la paz con los alienígenas.

"¿En qué momento llegamos a ésto? ¿Por qué no dejan primero que vengan ésos Élites?"-dijo molesto otro soldado.

"Pues en lo que vienen y ven éste desastre hay que reducirlo, ¿no crees?"-respondió el sargento.

Una granada llega y explota contra todos, volcando un vehículo en el proceso.

"¡Carajo! ¡¿Cuando vienen los refuerzos blindados?!"-gritó un cadete.

"Paciencia, soldado. Solo manténgase de pie y acabe con ellos"-responde nuevamente el sargento. "Los Negadores no pueden ganar contra nosotros."

La batalla sigue entre los edificios, causando pérdidas y bajas de personas civiles y militares. G.U.N. tenía una ventaja notable, pero las capacidades de algunos mobianos causaban que la lucha estuviera nivelada. Muchas estructuras caían por tantos disparos y explosiones causadas por todas las armas de ambos bandos. Los refuerzos blindados por fin llegan a la posición.

"Señor, vienen refuerzos."-avisa el cabo.

"Perfecto. ¡Todos detrás de los tanques!"-mueve el sargento a sus soldados. "Blindados, encárguense de ellos."

"¡Sargento! ¡Se acercan Badniks!"-grita soldado.

"¿Badniks aquí?"-voltea el sargento. "Soldados, Eggman ha regresado con sus estúpidas máquinas."-dice mientras alza su radio. "Comandante, ¿qué quiere

que hagamos con las máquinas de Eggman?"

Desde la base principal de G.U.N., el Comandante Abraham Tower responde a la llamada de su sargento.

"Encárguense de ellos si tienen oportunidad, pero acaben primero con los Negadores a toda costa. Si es posible, solo encarcelen a los contrabandistas. No queremos que los Élites vengan a ver una masacre en una de las ciudades más prestigiadas de Mobius."

"Entendido señor, nos las arreglaremos."-dice el sargento. "Cambio y fuera."-cierra llamada. "¡A todas las unidades concentren fuego sobre los robots y capturen a los Negadores!"

"¡En marcha soldados!"-grita el cabo.

Ahora que la batalla sigue con un pelotón de robots de Eggman Robotnik, las fuerzas Negadoras comienzan a perder la lucha contra los Pacifistas. Al ser los robots independientes, disparan a todo lo que ven pero ahora sin piedad alguna contrario a como actuaban antes. Más pelotones G.U.N. se acercaban a la zona de combate conforme la lucha avanzaba hasta el centro de la ciudad. Eventualmente el fuego perdió intensidad, pues el grado de superioridad de los Pacifistas era notorio para ése momento.

"Señor mire, se retiran."-avisa soldado raso.

"¡Los hemos vencido!"-grita cabo.

"No canten victoria soldados. Los Negadores siempre tienen sorpresas bajo la manga."-dice el sargento.

"No me gusta cómo se oye éso."-dice el cabo algo temeroso. "¿Sorpresas bajo la manga dijo?"

"Así es, cabo."-responde el sargento con seguridad. "A todos los blindados mantengan los ojos abiertos. No sabemos desde dónde puedan..."-habla el sargento, hasta que es detenido por un disparo en la cabeza.

"¡Soldado caído!"-grita de nuevo el cabo. "¡Todos alerta!"

"¡Mire!"-señala otro soldado una torre. "¡Hay un francotirador en ése piso!"

El francotirador no duda en disparar otra vez contra dicho soldado, matándolo también.

Los tanques comenzaron a fijar su vista contra el edificio, pero el individuo solamente saltó de ahí para evitar los disparos. Salió ileso, pues era un mobiano como tal y podía trepar por aquellos pisos sin problema alguno. El desaparecido criminal Fang the Sniper había regresado de las sombras y comenzó a atacar a los Pacifistas desde lo lejos, aprovechando su agilidad y buen ojo para disparar.

"Ha ha ha. No tan rápido Pacifistas, los Negadores tenemos mejores capacidades."-dice la comadreja al tiempo que carga su arma. "Ésas pistolas ya son viejas, agradezco tener armamento de G.U.N. conmigo."

En el suelo, los soldados buscaban al francotirador.

"¡Búsquenlo! ¡Sé que no murió!"-grita el cabo. "Conozco bien a los mobianos."

"Concéntrense y busquen por todos lados a lo que sea que nos amenace. Puede ser más de uno aquí."-anuncia el almirante por la radio. "Abran bien los ojos."

En el edificio justo en frente de los tanques, Fang preparaba una bomba contra los Pacifistas. Dicha bomba era letal para blindados y claramente para personas.

"Ésto los iluminará."-dice Fang con la bomba en mano. "Ahora veamos si su dios santo los salva."

"Esperaba que mencionaras cosas sobre dioses al fin."-voz desconocida habla.

"Si, lo sé."-contesta Fang al tiempo que voltea. "¿Qué haces aquí, camaleón morado?"

"Reparando errores con los Sonic Heroes."-habla el camaleón mientras se muestra ante él, retirando camuflaje. "Desde el fin de la guerra contra el Covenant nada ha ido bien entre nosotros, y hablo de la gente en Mobius en general."

"Me sorprende que estés aquí desde la desintegración de los Chaotix, Espio."-dice el francotirador. "¿Como están los otros tres?"

"Mighty nos abandonó desde hace años por motivos personales. Vector se ha vuelto loco desde la muerte de Charmy y su posterior posesión."-dice Espio con molestia mayor. "Los Chaotix ya no existen, pero aún recordamos a aquellos que nos traicionaron para salirse con la suya."

"Vaya, pensé que habías olvidado mis acciones con ustedes."-dice Fang en tono burlón. "Lo hice porque me aburrieron con sus estupideces, además de porque estaban aliados con el erizo estúpido."-comienza a sacar su rifle hacia el camaleón.

"Veamos si tienes suerte para acabar con mi camuflaje."-sonriente, Espio se vuelve invisible y espera su ataque.

Fang no estaba preparado para ésto, pero conocía las habilidades de Espio perfectamente bien. Ahora es tiempo de que el combate decida si la batalla es ganada por los Pacifistas o los Negadores.

"Fang, es inútil para ti y lo sabes."-dice Espio.

"Sé muy bien dónde te encuentras, no intentes decirme si estoy bien o mal."-responde Fang aún creyéndose mejor.

"¿Estás seguro?"-le dice Espio, quien se encontraba justo detrás de él.

"Si, muy seguro."-responde Fang muy seguro de sí mismo, al tiempo que voltea y lo golpea con su arma.

Luego de bloquear el ataque, Espio le responde."Yo no confrontaría a un ninja de ésta forma si fuera tu."-ahora lo toma y lo lanza contra una mesa.

"Argh! ¡Desgraciado tramposo!"-grita Fang y se levanta."Pero eres un tonto, me mandaste a varios metros lejos de ti donde te puedo disparar."

"Vamos, inténtalo."-dice el aún sonriente Espio. "Te toca."

"Como gustes."-responde la comadreja, disparando su rifle.

Los disparos de Fang eran peligrosos, pero no eran nada rápidos comparándolos con la velocidad de Espio para evadir. La única ventaja de Fang era que podía detectar a Espio aún con camuflaje activo.

"¿Desde cuando eres tan veloz?"-dijo Fang molesto.

"Siempre lo he sido, creí que nos conocías."-contesta el camaleón.

"Hay algo nuevo en ti, y no sé si es tu actitud extraña o tus nuevas habilidades."-dice Fang mientras carga de nuevo su arma.

"En éso quizá tengas razón. Hay algo nuevo en mi, y la guerra puede ser una razón clara."-al decir ésto Espio se deja ver justo frente a Fang. "La locura nos afecta a todos eventualmente."

"Gracias idiota, te tengo justo donde te quería."-dice Fang burlándose de su rival. "¿Alguna palabra más antes de morir?"

"Dispara, si te atreves."-le contesta Espio retándolo. "Adelante, tu tiro."

"De verdad estás loco."-dice la comadreja a punto de presionar el gatillo. "Hasta nunca."

El rifle dispara, pero para sorpresa de Fang, no tenía ni una sola bala en su interior. Ésto causó que Espio riera a carcajadas un tanto malignas para como suele ser.

"Que pena, ni siquiera pensaste en cargar el arma."-dice el camaleón con una alegre pero espeluznante sonrisa. "¿Fue tu mejor tiro? Ahora me toca a mi."

De vuelta a abajo, las fuerzas Pacifistas seguían buscando a todo aquel que tratara de causar daños fuertes contra la ciudad o el planeta. Al tardar demasiado en volver a atacar, el francotirador pronto fue ignorado y se dio prioridad a los demás atacantes. Al llegar al centro de Station Square, los soldados de G.U.N. fueron sorprendidos con el ataque de todas las máquinas de Eggman, quienes ahora estaban a favor de los Negadores.

"¡Almirante! ¡Nos atacan todas las máquinas del Doctor Eggman!"-gritó desesperado el cabo a la radio. "¡Son demasiados, necesitamos refuerzos!"

"Almirante, ¿nos oye?"-habla un soldado disparando a los robots. "Almirante, ¡responda!"

"No nos oirá, sigamos con esto."-dispara otro soldado.

"No tenemos sargento, ¿qué otra cosa hacemos?"-pregunta un novato de ellos, cubierto. "Necesito una mejor arma."

"Sigue luchando soldado, saldremos de ésta tan pronto nos envíen más refuerzos."-asegura un soldado mayor. "Solo espero que nos escuche donde quiera que se encuentre."

"¡Los alienígenas nos matarán si la alianza sigue!"-gritó un Negador. "¡Abran los ojos, G.U.N.!"

"Ríndete ahora o calla para siempre."-disparan los soldados con ésta frase.

"Son demasiados, ya cayó gran parte del escuadrón."-afirma el cabo. "¿Dónde están los refuerzos cuando los necesitamos?"

El tiroteo entre los Pacifistas y Negadores seguía por todos lados con varias pérdidas entre ambos bandos. Los tres tanques de G.U.N. fueron neutralizados y lo que quedaba del escuadrón lanzado para combatir en la ciudad estaba siendo duramente masacrado. La victoria era más clara para los Negadores mobianos pues eran más veloces o resistentes para luchar contra las armas de los humanos.

"¿Ahora qué hacemos?"-preguntó el novato. "¿Esperar a morir?"

"Yo esperaría la paz."-se oye voz vibrante cercana.

"¿Refuerzos?"

Un enorme ciclón azul comenzó a formarse alrededor de todos ellos, suponiendo esperanza para ambos bandos. Dicho ciclón fue creado por Sonic the Hedgehog, la cosa más veloz viviente en Mobius. Mientras siguió haciendo su torbellino, Sonic atacó a todos los Negadores cerca dejándolos incapacitados y dando oportunidad a G.U.N. de seguir luchando, pero no acabó con todos.

"Excelente, vaya que fueron un estorbo."-dice Sonic parando de correr.

"Erizo azul Sonic, ya era hora de que aparecieras a ayudar."-dice el cabo.

"Siempre estoy listo para lo que se venga. Los Negadores no pueden ganar."-responde Sonic. "¡Ya chicos, pueden salir!"

Entre los que no fueron abatidos por Sonic, varios comenzaron a quitarse sus atuendos falsos y revelándose como sus mejores amigos y más grandes aliados Amy Rose, Knuckles the Echidna, y Shadow the Hedgehog. Los tres de inmediato saltaron y se colocaron encima de los escombros de los tanques y se prepararon para lo que viniera.

"Veo que vinimos a tiempo."-dice Amy cargando su martillo. "¿No hay problema si jugamos?"

"Como agente de G.U.N., debo encargarme de ustedes."-dijo Shadow. "No es nada personal."

"Muy bien chicos, a terminar con esto."-dice Sonic a sus tres aliados y salta.

Ahora con la ayuda de los Sonic Heroes, los Pacifistas tienen una oportunidad más de victoria. Quizá se gane la batalla en Station Square, pero la guerra aún no acaba.

Primer capítulo terminado.

Por primera vez comienzo con un capítulo dividido en dos partes, y esto es debido a que no estoy muy experimentado en hacer escrituras de éste tipo.

Pero bueno, es mejor empezarlo a dejarlo solo. Favor de hacer reviews o comentarios al respecto y con esto doy el final del capítulo.

Nos vemos.

Herláximus.


	3. C2 Mobius en guerra 2-2 Traición

-Nota del autor-

Antes de empezar, diré que no soy alguien de conectarse mucho a ésta página más que para publicar.

También lo importante es que ésta ficción pese a que sigue la misma trama de las machinimas When the World Ends, los puntos de vista serán diferentes debido a que es más fácil escribir una trama centrada en personajes de terceros que hacer animaciones de los mismos. Si bien los personajes originales de ésos videos aparecerán, su participación se dará hasta mucho después.

Dicho esto, podemos seguir.

La llegada de los Sonic Heroes fue un tanto inesperada pero muy oportuna para los Pacifistas, quienes ya tenían por primera vez desventaja contra los mobianos Negadores. Las calles de Station Square estaban repletas de atacantes Negadores quienes amenazaban a los Pacifistas con destruirlo todo si no aceptaban terminar la alianza con los Sangheili.

G.U.N. obviamente no iba a dejar que su alianza con seres alienígenas se perdiera y se vieran obligados a tener que resistir algún ataque de los mismos que posiblemente cause el fin de Mobius, como ya hubiera pasado con múltiples colonias humanas en la guerra contra el Covenant.

Los Negadores se vieron forzados a abandonar la zona, pero algunos se quedaron para aniquilar cuantas fuerzas de G.U.N. fueran posibles. Esto claro que no fue del agrado de Sonic, por lo que se vio forzado a detener a todos ellos.

"Lamento tener que hacer esto, Negadores. Pero la armada del Inquisidor no puede llegar y ver que hay estragos aquí también."-dice Sonic en un tono decepcionante. "Si escucharan mis palabras…"

"¡Abre los malditos ojos erizo tonto!"-gritó un mobiano. "Son alienígenas y esperan controlarnos como a los humanos, ¿y tú lo permites?"

"Créeme, trabajé con ellos para detener una guerra y fueron excelentes aliados."-contesta Sonic al tiempo que lo lanza contra los escombros.

"Sonic, las fuerzas G.U.N. agradecen tu apoyo en éste conflicto."-dice el erizo negro Shadow.

"Acepta que tú también me agradeces como ellos."-responde Sonic.

"Por eso dije las fuerzas G.U.N. Yo formo parte de ellos."-afirma Shadow, mostrando respeto por primera vez a Sonic.

"De acuerdo, creo que por aquí hemos terminado. ¿Cuántos heridos?"-pregunta Sonic al cabo.

"¿Heridos? Creo que es de más decir que la mitad de mi escuadrón está muerto."-responde el cabo algo molesto.

"Si, comprendo que debí llegar más temprano con ustedes."-dijo Sonic arrepentido de su tardanza. "Pero créanme que es muy difícil estar en una parte del conflicto y correr inmediatamente hasta otro."

"Sonic, tenemos que ir hasta Soleanna. Las autoridades dicen que Perfect Chaos ha resurgido y temen que cause algún daño."-dice Knuckles.

"De viaje otra vez chicos. Hay que parar esto ya."-dijo Sonic.

"El ejército de G.U.N. no puede meterse en Soleanna, Sonic."-dice el cabo. "Son totalmente independientes al gobierno de la Federación Unida de Mobius y no toleran que entremos a su ciudad."

"Es cierto, si va el ejército nos echarán de inmediato."-afirma Shadow.

"¿Qué hace Chaos en Soleanna en primer lugar?"-pregunta Amy. "Creí que un ataque suyo ocurriría precisamente aquí."

"Créeme, desde nuestro primer contacto con el Covenant muchas cosas son diferentes."-responde Sonic.

Durante ésta conversación, un vidrio en un edificio cercano se rompe y de él comienzan a salir varios disparos, indicando que aún hay lucha dentro de la ciudad. Dentro del edificio, los rivales Fang y Espio seguían con su lucha interminable de simple criminal a anti-héroe maníaco.

"Estás loco camaleón."-dice Fang algo cansado.

"Si no lo estuviera quizá no estarías herido ahora."-responde vilmente Espio.

"¿Entonces era tu maldita intención herirme?"-pregunta molesto la comadreja.

"Créeme, más herido estoy yo ahora."-asegura el camaleón. "Tú traicionaste a los Chaotix, pero yo me vi forzado a tener que ver la desintegración del grupo en Sanghelios."

"¿Y me juzgas?"-pregunta nuevamente Fang. "Perdiste a tus amigos en el planeta de los alienígenas y dices que está bien mantener una estúpida alianza con los mismos."

"Nunca dije eso."-dijo Espio. "Solo dije que trato de hacer las paces con Sonic y los demás. Capturarte me permitirá hacerlos entrar en razón, aunque me molesten por tus heridas."

"Entonces…"-comienza Fang, acercándose a la ventana. "¿Por qué no me mandas con ellos ahora que están allá abajo?"- señala al grupo.

"Todo el tiempo supe que estaban ahí"-dice Espio mientras se acerca. "¿Por qué crees que te mantuve ocupado hasta que terminaran de luchar?"

"Entiendo muy bien, mi amigo morado."-dice Fang sonriente y levantándose. "Pero yo diría…"-al decir esto toma a Espio del cuello con sus brazos. "…que hay que ir con ellos ¡ahora!"

Justo cuando gritó esto, Fang usó su fuerza para jalar a Espio y hacer que ambos cayeran del edificio. Durante su caída, que era desde el piso 26, ambos forcejeaban y se golpeaban entre ellos y en unas cuantas veces chocaban con las paredes y ventanas. La fuerza de Fang era mayor a la de Espio pero éste último contaba con armas punzantes y mucha velocidad, así que su pelea era un tanto justa para ambos.

Debajo observaban los Sonic Heroes y lo que quedaba del escuadrón enviado por G.U.N., quienes no sabían si ayudar o disparar contra ellos. Finalmente ambos chocan contra el suelo antes de que Sonic o Shadow puedan actuar.

"¡Vamos!"-dice Sonic y corre.

"Adelante escuadrón, tenemos que hacer algo por ellos."-avanza Shadow hacia el accidente.

"Amy, ¿crees que sean de los nuestros?"-pregunta Knuckles avanzando.

"Al menos uno de los dos lo debe ser."-responde la eriza rosada Amy.

Sonic es el primero en acercarse y mover los escombros de encima de los dos y se percata de que Espio tenía en sus manos una estrella ninja, presionándola en el rostro de la comadreja Fang.

"¡Espio!"-reclama Sonic. "¡¿Qué demonios haces?!"

"Tratando de darte una oportunidad de ganar."-contesta el camaleón al tiempo que se levanta.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?"-pregunta Shadow al llegar.

"Espio, la misión que tenemos es detener ésta guerra cuanto antes, no matar civiles."-dice Sonic molesto.

"¿Civiles dices? Esto es un criminal endemoniado."-asegura Espio. "¿No reconoces al traidor Fang the Sniper?"

"Traidor, asesino, criminal, lo que sea. Nosotros no matamos a nadie."-responde Sonic más enojado que nunca.

"No te alteres, Sonic."-dice Shadow tratando de calmarlo. "Fang no ha muerto aún, solo está noqueado e inconsciente."

"Espio está haciendo lo que nunca haría yo."-dijo el erizo azul.

"Pero que hiciste en Delta Halo contra el Covenant."-menciona Espio, burlándose.

"Eso lo hice porque eran amenazas reales y me vi forzado a hacerlo, no menciones eventos trágicos de la guerra contra el Covenant."-dice Sonic al tiempo que lo toma de los brazos.

"Sonic, mantén la calma o causarás lo que Espio estuvo a punto de hacer."-Shadow toma el brazo de Sonic y lo detiene.

"¿Qué no lo ves, Shadow?"-comienza Espio. "Tanto el Covenant como los Élites nos han causado éstas cosas. Solo míranos, estamos en guerra. ¿Cuándo ha estado Mobius en guerra antes de que nos topáramos con ellos?"

"Espio, no hables más de eso por favor."-dice Amy asustada ya.

"Solo mírense, me juzgan."-responde el camaleón. "Hace momentos pensaba en reconciliarme con ustedes tras el conflicto que causó la traición de Vector contra mí, pero no me dejan opción ahora."

"Espio, no queremos hacer esto más problemático. Ni Sonic, ni Shadow, ni Knuckles ni yo."-responde Amy.

"¿Perdona? ¿A quiénes mencionaste?"-pregunta Espio desafiante.

"No sigas Espio."-comienza Shadow a amenazar a Espio con la vista. "Sé a dónde quieres ir con esto y no te dejaré."

"¿A quiénes mencionaste, Rose?"-vuelve a preguntar el desafiante camaleón.

Las palabras de Espio no son realmente problema para los soldados de G.U.N., pero si dan sentimientos muy tristes a los Sonic Heroes. Quien más aparenta estar duramente dolido es Knuckles, pues Espio y Sonic son capaces de ver cómo le tiembla la cabeza y comienza a enojarse.

"Espio, desde ése momento no eres el mismo."-habla Sonic. "Deja ya de decir éstas cosas que no son nada buenas para nosotros ahora."

"¿Insinúas que estoy loco?"-pregunta Espio volteando hacia atrás. "La locura de Vector realmente es dura, pero no me quieras comparar con él."

"Mobianos, expliquen bien de qué se trata esto."-pregunta el cabo atónito.

"El problema…"-voltea Espio nuevamente. "Es que se niegan a recordar a ése amigo volador suyo…"

"Te va a cargar la chingada, animal."-comienza a hablar Knuckles, a punto de estallar.

"¿Lo recuerdas?"-dice Espio ya cerca del equidna. "Su nombre empieza con 'M'."

"Ah sí… claro."-responde Knuckles, más tembloroso.

"Ay no, yo me voy de aquí."-dice la eriza rosa ya espantada de sus actitudes.

"¿A dónde crees que vas?"-dice rápidamente Espio.

"Está inconsciente pero respira."-dice Shadow al inspeccionar a la comadreja herida.

"Debería estar muerto."-dijo el camaleón.

"Tanto como tú."-menciona el equidna rojo.

"¿Me amenazas?"-voltea Espio de nuevo a Knuckles. "¿Sabes de lo que soy capaz?"

"Sí."-afirma Knuckles. "Trabajamos juntos durante mi tiempo con los Chaotix, ¿recuerdas?"

"¡Knuckles por favor!"-grita Sonic.

"Mantengan las armas abajo."-el cabo da la orden.

"Cuando estábamos los cinco. O sea, Mighty…"-comienza a decir los nombres Knuckles.

"Claro, nuestro armadillo."-dice Espio.

"Vector, tú, yo. ¿Y cómo olvidar a tu amigo cuyo nombre inicia con 'C'?"-continúa el ahora también desafiante equidna.

"Ya no sigan con esto o me veré forzado a tener que arrestarlos por igual."-les asegura el erizo negro.

"Claro, mi amigo Charmy. Perdido en combate tal y como ocurrió con Tails."-al decir esto Espio tenía una sonrisa demasiado macabra, muy raro para como es en realidad.

Esto fue la gota que rebasó el vaso de la paciencia de Knuckles, quien de inmediato pegó el grito contra el camaleón y lo golpeó duramente en el estómago.

"¡Has acabado con mi paciencia demente!"-grita el equidna furioso.

"¡Knuckles!"-corre Sonic a detenerlo. "¡Solo te está retando! No dejes que te gane."

"Se ha vuelto loco, yo me encargo de él."-dijo Shadow.

"¡Suéltame idiota!"-responde Knuckles al tiempo que golpea a Sonic, mandándolo contra un auto cercano. "Ése imbécil enfermo no merece ni vivir."

"Adelante, puedes pelear, matarme y unirte a las causas de los Pacifistas pero ir a prisión como ellos."-dice Espio. "Serás como aquellos que no pudieron salvar a Tails o a Cosmo."

"Suficiente."-Shadow golpea al camaleón al decir esto, noqueándolo.

"¿Por qué no lo matas de una vez?"-pregunta Knuckles.

"Ésa vida que tenía quedó atrás."-responde el erizo negro. "Ya no mato a menos que sea obligado a ello."

"Te has vuelto más inútil desde que te aliaste con ése capitán 'Vadum."-dijo Knuckles. "Tal vez los Negadores tienen razón en algo."

"Los Negadores tienen razón en que no deberíamos tener alianzas con seres que no conocemos. Pero hay un problema muy serio que no quieren entender."-asegura Shadow. "Nosotros conocimos a ésos seres. Nosotros ayudamos a ésos seres a terminar una guerra…"

"Nosotros…"-interrumpe Knuckles. "… perdimos amigos ahí."

"Acabamos con los Metarex."-continúa Shadow.

"En teoría fueron ellos. Ni siquiera terminamos una misión que nos fue encomendada."-insiste el equidna rojo. "Y ellos tampoco cumplieron con su promesa. Dime Shadow, ¿dónde está Tails, dónde está Cosmo y dónde está Charmy?"

"Knuckles…"-habla Amy. "La muerte de Charmy no fue culpa de los Élites…"

"Sea o no sea de los estúpidos labios partidos, por el Covenant y su guerra estamos como estamos."-continúa Knuckles. "Solo míranos. Espio tiene razón sobre esto, nunca hemos estado en guerra. Mobianos y humanos matándose entre todos y entre ellos mismos. Ni siquiera los peligros del doctor Eggman han sido tan devastadores como esto."

"Chicos…"-habla Sonic.

"Quédate ahí. Soldados, asegúrense de que no cause otro daño."-dice Shadow al tiempo que se dirige a Sonic. "¿Te encuentras bien?"

"Me alegra que te preocupes por mí pero…"-dice Sonic tratando de levantarse. "Tienen que parar esto. Knuckles por favor, tenemos un asunto que atender en Soleanna con Perfect Chaos."

"¿Volver a Soleanna? No gracias."-responde el equidna. "No creas que eres el único que recuerda lo que ocurrió con Solaris."

"¿De qué hablas?"-pregunta Sonic sorprendido.

"¿Cómo recuerdas lo de Solaris?"-sigue Shadow.

"¿También recuerdas ése hecho?"-vuelve a preguntar Sonic ahora más sorprendido. "Creí que la paradoja que causé les había borrado las memorias."

"¿Hiciste una paradoja?"-pregunta Knuckles molesto. "¿Puedes hacer paradojas y viajes en el tiempo para salvar una estúpida ciudad pero no para detener la activación de los anillos?"

"Sonic, no sabía que habías causado un viaje en el tiempo."-dice Amy.

"¿Qué anillos? ¿Qué activación?"-preguntan dos soldados intrigados.

"No podemos hablar de ésos detalles hasta la llegada de los Sangheili a Mobius."-anuncia Shadow a las tropas.

"¿Lo sabe el Almirante?"-pregunta el cabo.

"Siendo honesto, realmente no sabe nada."-responde Shadow a todos.

"Espero que los Élites tengan una buena explicación sobre ésos anillos y su rara activación. Por la forma que la menciona el equidna, parece ser algo malo."-dijo el cabo.

"Créeme, creo que ha sido peor Iblis o Chaos…"-habla Sonic pero es interrumpido.

"Miente. Pero no hablaré de ésos detalles sino hasta que el conflicto termine."-dice Knuckles.

"Por fin razonas."-dice la eriza rosada.

"Si, lo sé. Y terminará cuando la alianza con los Sangheili sea anulada."-termina el equidna.

Con esto se da la vuelta y golpea duramente a Amy haciéndola desmayarse. Acto seguido corre contra los erizos restantes preparado para atacar.

"Has acabado con mi paciencia."-dice Shadow quien comienza a forcejear con el equidna. "¿No te das cuenta que ahora eres el enemigo?"

"Nuestros enemigos siempre han sido aquellos integrantes del Covenant."-responde Knuckles al tiempo que lo toma y manda contra el suelo.

"¡Disparen!"-grita el cabo.

Los soldados de G.U.N. inician un tiroteo tratando de acabar con el primer inesperado traidor a los Pacifistas, Knuckles the Echidna. Si bien lograron dar con él algunos tiros, el equidna se las arregló para cavar y esconderse bajo tierra como lo hace habitualmente, escapando. Al hacer tal movimiento aún ocasionaba ruido, el cual se movía a varios lugares y finalmente hacia la posición de varios soldados.

"Está debajo de nosotros, prepárense."-dice el cabo quien miraba hacia varias direcciones debajo.

"Idiota, solo busca su propia muerte a manos de G.U.N."-dice Shadow levantándose.

"Eviten matarlo, sigue siendo amigo nuestro."-dice Sonic a las autoridades.

"Después de lo que hizo ahora es enemigo de los Pacifistas."-dice un soldado atento.

Como es de esperarse, el equidna salió de tierra y causó un golpe fuerte contra el suelo, haciendo a todos los soldados G.U.N. y mobianos caer y soltar sus armas.

"¿Es todo lo que tienen soldados?"-habla Knuckles. "El Covenant los hubiera matado con mucha facilidad."

Ahora se dispone a tomar uno de los rifles de los soldados, con el cual no duda en disparar hacia todos ellos sin piedad alguna. Una vez finaliza con toda su maligna matanza, tira el rifle y se dispone a sujetar al erizo Shadow del cuello.

"¿Ahora ves lo que ha pasado?"-comienza a hablar. "Esto es obra del Covenant."

"Esto es obra tuya, idiota."-le reclama Shadow al equidna.

"Sigo sin entender por qué aceptaste unirte a 'Vadum y a las Espadas de Sanghelios."-sigue hablando Knuckles. "Ellos nos causaron esto. Ellos nos hicieron entrar en guerra. Ellos permitieron las muertes de nuestros amigos."

"¡Entiende que la culpa no es de ellos!"-grita Shadow enfurecido al tiempo que alza su mano con una esmeralda chaos. "¡Control Chaos!"

Con esto dicho la esmeralda comienza a brillar. Sin embargo, antes de que los efectos comenzaran a mostrarse, Shadow recibió un ataque de parte del recién despertado Espio. Una estrella shuriken le fue lanzada a la cabeza.

"No puedo permitir que hagas eso."-dijo el camaleón.

"No creas que te salvas de morir ante mí…"-amenazó Knuckles a Espio.

"Piénsalo, amigo mío."-interrumpe Espio. "Los dos sufrimos pérdidas importantes en nuestras vidas, y no hablo de los que abandonaron la agencia Chaotix sino de nuestros amigos más jóvenes."

"Si tienes planes para acabar con los Pacifistas y eres tan cuerdo como yo, entonces puede que te dé la oportunidad de vivir."-responde Knuckles.

"Me la darás, pero tienes que confiar en mí."-siguió hablando Espio. "Ellos dejaron que una raza alienígena se interpusiera en los asuntos de Mobius. Pero podemos demostrar que somos tan fuertes como para evitar que nos ataquen en cualquier momento. Iremos a Soleanna solos tú y yo, y acabaremos con Perfect Chaos."

"Si Chaos volvió a atacar entonces tiene un poder inmenso otra vez."-comenzó Knuckles.

Mientras conversan ambos traidores, la eriza rosada comienza a recuperar conciencia y se levanta molesta con su viejo amigo rojo.

"Tu causaste esto, ¿cierto?"-pregunta Amy a Knuckles.

"No tenía otra opción, Amy. Era lo correcto."-responde el equidna seguro de sí.

"¿Era lo correcto?"-pregunta con molestia la eriza. "¿Para ti es correcto matar a tantos soldados para que G.U.N. cancele la alianza con los Élites?"

"Si Sonic hubiera muerto en vez de Tails entonces no me estarías reclamando esto."-le contesta Knuckles.

"El Jefe Maestro destruyó el anillo con los Metarex dentro de él, ¿no te es suficiente eso?"-dice Amy, comenzando a llorar por la mala situación.

"¡Usa el sentido común niña idiota!"-grita el equidna ya molesto. "¡Lo hizo un humano, no los Élites!"

"Piénsalo bien, Knuckles. El Spartan trabajaba para los Élites en ése momento, ¿o no?"-asegura Espio.

"No es cierto."-continúa Amy. "El Jefe trabajaba por salvarnos a todos, no para ellos. Eran ellos quienes trabajaban para él o junto a él."

"Son las mentiras que te dice Sonic."-dice Espio burlándose de su ingenuidad.

"No me lo dijo Sonic. Yo lo vi."-confronta Amy al camaleón. "Tú no estuviste ahí."

"Yo no, pero Knuckles sí."-responde el camaleón.

"No viste nada, Amy. Tanto tu como yo solo vimos la explosión del anillo con todo lo vivo dentro de él."-dice Knuckles ya calmado. "No nos dejaron terminar nuestra misión y permitieron que murieran Tails y Cosmo en su planeta."

"Y también pudimos haber evitado la muerte de Charmy de no ser por sus enemigos los Flood."-termina Espio.

"¡Suficiente!"-grita Amy mientras levanta su martillo. Finalmente golpea a Knuckles con el mismo.

En lo que se da la vuelta para atacar a Espio, éste ya estaba preparado para atacar y se dispone a golpearla con fuerza suficiente para hacerla caer. Amy no se dejaría ganar tan fácilmente y de inmediato golpeó al camaleón con su martillo.

"¡Ha! ¿Es todo lo que tienes?"-dice Espio retándola.

"Créeme, si fuera como tú te mataría en éste instante."-dice Amy y alza su martillo de nuevo.

"Eres tan predecible como siempre."-dice Espio muy alegre.

Éste movimiento, pese a ser rápido, fue muy lento para Espio y fue momento en que aprovechó para tumbarla y quitarle el martillo. Ya en el suelo…

"Vamos, atrévete."-reta la eriza.

"Si tú lo dices."-dice Espio sacando un arma kunai de su espalda, con la que amenaza con apuñalarla.

"Argh…"-comienza a levantarse Shadow quitándose el arma ninja de la cabeza. "Ésta vez se termina todo lo que hemos logrado."

"¡Espio no!"-grita Amy rogando. "¡Tú no eras así! ¡¿Qué demonios te ha pasado?!"

"La locura que consumió a Vector es peor que yo. Yo si traigo paz a éstas tierras."-responde Espio y procede a encajar su kunai justo en el pecho de la eriza, quien de inmediato comienza a toser sangre.

"¡No!"-grita Shadow al ver la escena. "¡Desgraciado animal sanguinario!"-comienza a lanzar rayos chaos.

Espio evadió de inmediato éstos ataques del erizo negro y corrió directamente con Knuckles.

"Levántate, nos vamos."-dice el camaleón reanimando al equidna. "Cuando la bomba de humo estalle, cavarás de inmediato y nos veremos en el centro de la ciudad."

"Hecho."-responde Knuckles.

Espio lanza una bomba de humo al suelo, la cual al estallar permite a Knuckles cavar bajo tierra y al mismo Espio usar su camuflaje para así escapar. Ambos abandonan a sus amigos en medio de todo un cementerio, y para mayor colmo de Sonic ya ninguno de sus dos más grandes aliados está con él. Shadow de inmediato corrió con Amy en su ayuda para retirar la kunai que atravesaba su pulmón derecho y tratar de salvarla lo más pronto posible.

"Ah…"-despierta Sonic. "¿Qué ha pasado?"

"Tranquila, estarás bien."-dice Shadow tratando de sanar la herida de Amy.

"¿Qué?"-dice Sonic mientras se levanta. "No puede ser. ¡Amy!"-corre hacia ambos erizos.

"Calma Sonic, de esto me encargo yo."-dijo Shadow cerrando la herida con energía chaos. "Está en buenas manos."

"¡Confío en ti, ¿pero qué pasó ahora?!"-insiste Sonic alterado.

"El golpe de suelo de Knuckles fue muy duro para ti y logró noquearte."-explica Shadow. "Mientras estabas inconsciente ambos Knuckles y Espio comenzaron a luchar contra nosotros. Espio no se apiadó de Amy…"-termina de cerrar la herida.

"Ghah!"-la eriza lucha por respirar.

"…y la apuñaló con ésta cosa."-le muestra la kunai a Sonic.

"Se han vuelto locos. Ahora temo que formen parte de los Negadores como el resto de nuestra gente."-dice Sonic al tiempo que carga a su amiga rosada.

"So…nic…"-intenta hablar Amy.

"Estoy aquí, Amy."-dijo Sonic. "Tenemos que llevarte a un hospital pronto. Perdiste demasiada sangre."

"Te sigo amigo azul."-le dice Shadow. "Puede que estemos en guerra pero me niego a perder otro amigo por causas de muerte."

"No morirá."-al decir esto Sonic corre hasta encontrar un lugar seguro para Amy. "No estando yo vivo para salvarla."

"Necesitaremos de Silver y Blaze ahora que Knuckles y Espio se han vuelto en nuestra contra."-dice Shadow patinando.

"No podemos hablar con ellos sin capacidad de viajar en el tiempo."-contesta Sonic. "Solo espero que ellos tengan alguna intención de volver."

Ambos erizos siguen su camino hasta llegar a algún hospital cercano, pues ahora Station Square se encontraba en ruinas devastadoras y no había ayuda en la zona.

El ejército de G.U.N. comenzaría a llegar nuevamente para asegurar la ciudad y recuperar los cuerpos caídos. Al llegar a la zona de los abatidos, Fang fue encontrado y arrestado por las fuerzas Pacifistas, pero no sin antes revelar lo que pudo ver de parte del camaleón y el equidna rojo. El Almirante no podía creer que sus mejores aliados estaban traicionando al ejército y proseguían la guerra civil mobiana.

En Soleanna, Perfect Chaos se había apoderado de la ciudad entera y estaba causando daños colaterales a todos los edificios desde el centro. Al ser el hogar de Solaris, mucha gente le rogaba a éste dios para que los salvara de ésta amenaza acuática, pero era en vano. Si G.U.N. no tenía el permiso de su gente para entrar al país, no podían defenderlos de Perfect Chaos. Y con los Sonic Heroes separados, Soleanna pronto será borrada de la existencia.

Eso es. La guerra en Mobius causa bastantes efectos muy malos entre sus habitantes. Éste es el último capítulo que cuenta eventos de un año después del fin de la guerra contra el Covenant, ya que los siguientes transcurren 4 años después de ello.

Esto ha sido todo por hoy, no olviden comentar o hacer reviews. Alejandro MiddleCorn, fuera.

Nos vemos.

Herláximus.


	4. C3 El Horror 1-2

**=Nota del autor=**

 **Esto significarán éstas cosas que probablemente aparezcan en ésta historia:**

 **(POV *personaje*)=Punto de vista o Point of View.**

 _Cursiva subrayada=Trama al inicio o fin de capítulo, no descripciones de escenas._

 **Negritas=Palabras fuera de la historia, como esto mismo de la nota del autor.**

 _Cursiva: Lectura._

 ***Flashback*= No hace falta explicar de qué se trata.**

 **Bueno, ahora con esto es suficiente para continuar donde nos quedamos. Comencemos.**

 _Año 2557, la guerra ha tomado con creces la galaxia entera en cada una de las colonias existentes. Mobius, Sanghelios, Doisac, La Tierra e incluso dentro de las construcciones Forerunner se han dado batallas crueles. El mundo escudo Requiem destruido gracias a la intervención de la UNSC Infinity durante el primer contacto del Covenant con las fuerzas Prometeas lideradas por la Bibliotecaria. El planeta es devorado por sol en intento de contención Flood, pero fracasando en el intento._

 _Los Desterrados han atacado Meridian y la han cristalizado nuevamente, pero perdiendo su crucero en el proceso gracias al acto vengativo de la IA: El gobernador Sloan._

 _El Razor se ha movido con rapidez a través de los sistemas solares y ha combatido a fuerzas de todos los bandos sin piedad alguna. Naves de 'Mdama y Atriox combaten en Sistema Solar de la Tierra._

 _Naves Sabres y Longswords en Marte están volando en órbita del planeta, luchando contra fuerzas atacantes del Razor y de 'Mdama._

"¡Eliminen a ésos perros sarnosos!"-grita comandante espacial. "¡No dejaremos que destruyan Marte también!"

"¡El Covenant nos ataca con fuerza!"-alarma soldado en Sabre. "¡No podemos luchar!"

 _Seraphs y Banshees Espaciales salen de los cruceros disparando sin piedad a las naves humanas. El Covenant no paraba de masacrar a la raza humana por los desacuerdos de su alianza con Sanghelios. Atriox aprovechó el fin del Covenant de los Profetas para comenzar con sus artimañas hacia los humanos._

 _Ambas alianzas luchaban en lados opuestos de Marte contra fracciones de escuadrones espaciales de la UNSC. Era una guerra dura, quizá peor que la ocurrida durante 25 años contra el Covenant, pero la humanidad como siempre se negaba a perder. Un par de naves entraron a la atmósfera del planeta y comenzaron a disparar a los edificios y entre las calles._

"¡Señor, las naves Covenant entraron a terreno marciano!"-grita soldado por radio.

"¡Acaben con ellos de inmediato!"-responde sargento mayor. "¡Usen las torretas anti-aéreas y derriben sus naves!"

"Saquen las naves de asalto Hornet y Wasp."-dice comandante en radio. "Ataquen a todos ésos Banshees."

 _Las naves Hornet y Wasp de la humanidad salen de sus bases y proceden con la batalla por Marte. Los vehículos terrestres anti-aéreos Wolverine son sacados de sus escondites y disparan contra todas las naves Covenant entrantes a la ciudad de Nueva Armonía._

 _El Covenant no se detenía por órdenes de 'Mdama y forzaba todos sus ataques contra civiles y bases militares. Los Seraphs no tardaron en entrar a Nueva Paris y derrumbar cada edificio en su rango visual._

"¡Donde está la compañía Spartan!"-gritó alterado un soldado en nave. "¡No podemos seguir con ésta batalla!"

"Mantengan a todas las naves ocupadas. Apoyo de la Tierra en camino."-responde teniente. "Solo no se dejen caer ante el Covenant."

"Vaya, entonces adiós Marte."-dice soldado pesimista.

 _Marte perdía contra el Covenant y los Desterrados en ésta lucha, pero las fuerzas Spartan estaban por llegar y salvar a todos como ya lo hicieran en el pasado. Son una nueva generación, conocida como Spartan IV, que desde la muerte del Jefe Maestro tratan de demostrar ser las mejores unidades de combate para la humanidad. El escuadrón Alpha 9 se encuentra entre éstos individuos, al igual que algunos nuevos formados como los equipos Majestic y Castle. Estos tres equipos llegan a tierra firme y atacan a los Covenant atacantes de Nueva Paris._

"¡Alpha 9!"-grita el sargento Edward Buck. "Es hora de demostrarles de lo que somos capaces."

"Vaya, buen momento para atacar Marte."-responde el Spartan Romeo. "Cuando estoy tomando mi siesta."

"¡Disparen ahora!"-dice líder de equipo Majestic.

 _Todos los Spartan IV disparan a todo Covenant que ven cerca con la esperanza de salvar Marte. Al parecer no tenían problemas para vencerlos, pues pasaban como si nada sobre todos ellos. Las naves Seraph eventualmente salen de la atmósfera y proceden a continuar la batalla espacial contra la UNSC y los Desterrados. Mientras tanto en las calles de Nueva Paris…_

"¿Ya son todos?"-pregunta Mickey de Alpha 9.

"Despejado."-responde Buck. "Informe de daños, Romeo."

"Cayeron tres edificios gracias a los Seraph."-contesta Romeo. "Nada peor a lo que causó el Covenant contra otros planetas."

"Ésa guerra ya terminó, ahora debemos confrontar cosas peores a un Gran Viaje."-dice Buck guardando su arma.

"Sin el Jefe Maestro éstas misiones son muy desesperantes."-habla Spartan de Castle.

"Nunca trabajaste a su lado, no tienes por qué quejarte."-dice Mickey.

"La renuncia de Dutch y la muerte del Novato si fueron duras pérdidas para nosotros de todas formas."-contesta Buck.

"Spartans, tenemos problemas del otro lado del planeta."-dice comandante por radio. "Desterrados atacan sin piedad la ciudad de Nueva Harmonía y necesitan su apoyo."

"Bueno, tal vez no seamos como el Jefe pero tenemos muchas buenas capacidades."-dice Buck. "Alpha 9, a dar el salto como en los viejos tiempos."

"Suban a la nave y nos vemos allá."-dice Spartan de Majestic.

 _Todos los Spartan abordan sus naves y se dirigen hasta el otro lado del planeta, viaje que les tomará varias horas en concretar. Durante su viaje el escuadrón Alpha 9 tiene su típica conversación sobre los últimos años de guerra contra Jul 'Mdama._

"Ya son demasiados viajes."-dice Romeo. "Primero a Eradinus, luego hasta Venezia. Ahora estamos en Marte, ¿qué sigue? ¿Ir hasta Plutón para evitar el siguiente asalto?"

"No sería mala idea."-dijo Buck. "Pero lo mejor es no quejarse y seguir con nuestra labor."

"El problema, Buck…"-comienza Mickey. "… es que nosotros hemos estado en la guerra desde que nacimos."

"Acepta que tuvimos nuestra temporada de paz."-dice Buck.

"Si Buck, pero mira dónde nos encontramos."-continúa Mickey. "Estamos pasando por el mismo destino que los primeros Spartans de la doctora Halsey…"

"Mickey, ya basta. Es nuestra labor y debemos terminarla si queremos descansar."-interrumpe Buck ya molesto.

"Bien, que así sea."-dice Mickey. "Solo espero que volviendo a casa estemos todos cenando como reyes y no como sabandijas."

"Si seguimos con nuestras labores, probablemente comeremos hasta como dioses."-dice Romeo cargando su rifle.

"Ya que estamos más alegres, quiero tener mi montaña de hamburguesas cuando regrese."-bromea Mickey.

"Estás de suerte Mickey."-continúa Buck. "Yo sé hacer hamburguesas a la perfección."

 _La nave de los Spartans avanza hasta su objetivo, evadiendo o disparando a cualquier enemigo que intente eliminarlos e impedir que lleguen a su destino._

 _Las cosas no iban nada bien para la humanidad desde el primer asalto de las fuerzas de Jul 'Mdama en planetas recién reabastecidos por la UNSC o por otras corporaciones. Atriox y sus Desterrados atacaron mayormente a las colonias Sangheili mientras que el Covenant ante los humanos sin piedad alguna. Tras presentarse el Razor, ambas facciones luchan también entre sí con tal de descubrir quién de las 4 facciones es la que de verdad causa un mal para los demás. Los Spartan IV han logrado sus cometidos en varias misiones, pero como es costumbre en cualquier guerra, varios de ellos han perdido sus vidas en el proceso._

 _Fuera de Marte, precisamente en la Tierra, el almirante Terrence Hood se preparaba para su salida hacia Sanghelios para continuar con los tratos con el ahora almirante imperial Rtas 'Vadum._

"A todas las unidades de artillería, mantengan los ojos abiertos."-dijo el almirante. "No quiero sorpresas en nuestro viaje a Sanghelios."

"Señor, recibimos mensajes de tropas que escaparon de Marte."-dice cabo. "El Covenant y los Desterrados atacan sin piedad alguna."

"¿Alguna noticia sobre Mobius?"-pregunta Lord Hood.

"Creo que solo lo sabremos cuando lleguemos a Sanghelios."-dice capitán de nave aliada. "Desde hace meses no sabemos nada sobre los erizos ni sus poderes extraños."

"¿Cree usted que sea buen momento para dirigirnos a su planeta?"-continúa el almirante. "Después de hablar con el almirante 'Vadum, quiero que vayamos a buscarlos. Me preocupa que el Covenant haya llegado a masacrar su único planeta."

"De hecho ésa es la razón por la que vamos, almirante."-responde el capitán.

"Sin Keyes ni Halsey es difícil monitorear a 'Mdama."-dijo Lord Hood. "Y ahora sin Cortana o el Jefe Maestro las cosas se han complicado demasiado."

La nave comienza a elevarse.

"Capitán Lasky, ¿cuánto nos tomará llegar a Sanghelios sin llamar la atención con el desliespacio?"-pregunta.

"Si su nave se mantiene pegada a la Infinity, creo que llegaremos directamente."-responde Thomas Lasky. "Si Rtas 'Vadum responde a las llamadas que le brindamos entonces entramos directamente con ellos."

"Excelente, vamos ahora. Luz verde para avanzar al desliespacio."-da la orden el almirante.

"Es hora del salto inter estelar."-inicia el conteo Lasky. "3, 2, 1, ahora".

La nave personal de Lord Hood se acopla a la UNSC Infinity, la cual comienza con el salto al desliespacio, mayor a la velocidad de la luz, con rumbo a Sanghelios.

 _Al pasar por el portal, se pierden los contactos con la Tierra y aliados cercanos. Sin embargo, durante el viaje comienzan a ocurrir problemas con los sensores._

"Capitán, los motores de la nave se están apagando. Los sensores indican que hay algo en el interior de la nave."-dice miembro de equipo técnico.

"Almirante, tiene que salir de su nave personal y entrar a la sala de control de la Infinity."-dice Lasky.

"Fallan los motores de ambas naves."-dice Hood. "No podemos quedarnos varados en medio del desliespacio."

"Roland, ¿qué está pasando ahora?"-pregunta Lasky a la IA Roland.

"No tengo la menor idea. Pero puedo ver que los sistemas de escudos están siendo saboteados por algún tipo de energía."-responde Roland.

Llega Lord Hood.

"Almirante, algo o alguien entró a la nave con nosotros y saboteó los motores."-dice Lasky.

"No nos quedaremos aquí, activa los motores de emergencia."-ordena Hood a los tripulantes.

"¿Qué puede estar causando esto?"-dice Roland mostrando una pantalla holográfica. "No puede ser un ataque Covenant."

 _Las luces en el interior de la Infinity comienzan a parpadear y las pantallas comienzan a mostrar estática._

"¿Qué está pasando?"-pregunta Hood.

"Capitán…"-comienza Roland.

"¿Ya encontraste el problema?"

"Hay algo dentro de la nave, y se mueve a una velocidad extrema."-dice Roland en un tono temeroso.

"Señor, hay un objetivo en la sala de armamento. Se mueve demasiado raro, y ahora está en los simuladores."-dice otro técnico.

 _La nave sale finalmente del desliespacio. Pero fue en éste momento en que recuperó su estado._

"¿Ahora qué pasó?"-pregunta Hood.

"No lo sé, de repente todo volvió a la normalidad."-dice Roland. "Pero el objetivo sigue en los radares."

Se oyen disparos en otras partes de la nave y suenan las alarmas.

"Disparos, en las salas de simuladores."-dice técnico.

"¡Señor, un enemigo desconocido ronda por los simuladores!"-grita soldado desesperado por radio.

"Refuerzos a las salas de simulación ahora."-dijo Lasky al tomar el mando de comunicación. "Un intruso ha entrado a la nave."

"A la orden capitán."-dicen soldados Spartan dirigiéndose a los simuladores.

"¿Qué habrá entrado a la nave?"-pregunta Hood. "¿Y en qué momento?"

 _En las cámaras de simulación se encontraban varios marines luchando por sus vidas tratando de detener a un extraño ser a bordo de la nave. Al llegar los Spartans, se sorprenden al ver que su enemigo era prácticamente invisible. Solo podían ver a los soldados disparando al aire y recibiendo una especie de golpe que los mandaba volando._

"¿A qué vamos a disparar?"-pregunta Spartan.

"¡Es inútil así!"-grita marine. "¡Usen la visión nocturna y lo verán!"-es atacado.

"Spartans, usen la visión nocturna. Capitán, hay que apagar las luces en ésta sala."-dice líder Spartan.

 _Las luces de la sala son apagadas y los Spartan proceden a buscar al enemigo que haya abordado la nave y masacrado a los marines dentro. Caminan por lo menos 10 segundos sin bajar la guardia._

"Spartan Carmesí ONE a puente, no hay señales de vida en éste simulador."-dice el líder Crimson ONE.

"No lo entiendo."-dice Roland.

"¿Pasa algo Roland?"-pregunta Lasky.

Se enciende pantalla principal.

"UNSC Infinity."-dice voz reconocida.

"Aíslen la señal."-dice Lasky. "¿Almirante 'Vadum?"

"Pude percatarme de su llegada."-dice Rtas 'Vadum. "Pero fue algo difícil establecer conexión con su nave."

"Almirante, es un gusto poder hablar con usted. Pero ahora mismo tenemos un problema serio."-continúa Lasky. "Un intruso está causando estragos a mis soldados dentro de la nave y no podemos detectarlo."

"Enviaré un equipo de operaciones especiales hasta su posición. Hasta entonces solo sigan acercándose a Sanghelios."-termina Vadum y cierra mensaje.

 _De vuelta a la sala de simulación, los Spartans seguían buscando al intruso sin éxito alguno._

"Sigan buscando Spartan, no podemos dejar que siga causando estragos."-dice Crimson ONE.

"¿Han tenido suerte?"-pregunta Lasky por radio.

"No señor, seguimos viendo todo vacío."-responde Spartan.

"Capitán, el radar demuestra que el enemigo está justo enfrente de ellos."-dice Roland advirtiendo.

"¿Qué tan cerca?"-pregunta Hood.

"Literalmente, está en el rango de visión de Carmesí a menos de dos metros de ellos."-responde Roland.

"Carmesí, dice Roland que el enemigo está justo delante de ustedes."-avisa Lasky a sus Spartans.

 _Sin embargo, no recibe respuesta ante esto y alarma al resto del equipo técnico._

"Carmesí, responda."-intenta comunicarse.

 _Solo logran oír estática e interferencia en los comunicadores del equipo Carmesí._

"Esto no me gusta nada."-dice Lasky.

"¿Cuántas tropas quedan en el interior de ésta nave?"-pregunta Lord Hood.

"Todas las demás salas están atentas. Algunos heridos pero ninguna baja importante."-dice Roland con seguridad.

"Cierren ése simulador de batallas."-ordena Lasky.

"¿Los dejaremos ahí?"-pregunta Hood.

"Cuando lleguemos a Sanghelios podremos encargarnos de ése mal que nos aceche en la nave."-termina Lasky.

"De acuerdo, entonces fijen destino a las tierras de 'Vadam. Ahí se encuentran las Espadas de Sanghelios del Inquisidor."-Lord Hood da la orden a la tripulación.

 _Con ésta orden, la UNSC Infinity se dirige a Sanghelios, recibiendo la nave del almirante 'Vadum en el progreso. No se pueden tener problemas tan repentinos dentro de la nave, y menos considerando que van transportando una amenaza a un planeta ajeno a la humanidad._

 _Los asaltos en Sanghelios de parte del Covenant habían parado momentáneamente debido a la interferencia de los Desterrados en sus batallas. Pero el almirante Rtas 'Vadum no bajaba la guardia debido a que no se trataba de una guerra cualquiera, sino que ésta vez el destino del universo estaba en juego._

 **Primera parte de dos que cuentan cómo el terror paranormal comienza a formar parte de un conflicto interplanetario**

 **La amenaza o amenazas en el interior de la UNSC Infinity serán reveladas en los siguientes capítulos. La pregunta es: ¿Son neutrales, de algún bando en específico o son entes malignos de una nueva facción enemiga? Y si fueran de un bando ya mencionado, ¿serán del Covenant, de los Desterrados, del Razor? Quizá incluso, de los Forerunner.**

 **Esto ha sido todo por ahora.**

 **Nos vemos.**

 **Herláximus.**


	5. C4 El horror 2-2

**=Nota del autor=**

 **Al parecer enunciados subrayados no funcionan en éste sitio, así que si está escrito en letra cursiva siempre será o descripción de escena o contando trama al inicio o fin del capítulo.**

 **Dicho esto, comencemos.**

 **…**

 _Con la llegada de la UNSC Infinity a Sanghelios, el almirante imperial Rtas 'Vadum ordenó a sus guerreros entrar a investigar las zonas afectadas por el intruso. El capitán Thomas J. Lasky estaba desconcertado por la poca atención que tuvo con respecto a la seguridad de la nave, pues que se haya metido un ser misterioso y atacara a los tripulantes es un serio problema para la UNSC. Peor aún, cuatro de sus víctimas fueron los Spartans del escuadrón Carmesí._

 _Rtas 'Vadum lleva a Lasky y al almirante Lord Terrence Hood hasta la sala del concilio de ancianos, donde son recibidos gratamente por los Élites de las Espadas de Sanghelios._

"Mis hermanos y yo agradecemos su presencia en nuestras tierras, Lord Hood."-dice Rtas al almirante.

"Después de la cristalización de Nueva Mombasa nos hemos logrado recomponer."-dice Lord Hood. "Los Flood fueron un peso eliminado por sus naves."

"Y ahora tenemos una nueva flota en reemplazo de la Retribución."-continúa Rtas. "La flota de la Inquisición ha sido formada con los remanentes de la flota de la Retribución y la Justicia Particular"

"Antes de que sigamos con nuestra conversación de la gran alianza que hemos formado tras la traición de Verdad, debo informar que seguimos con un problema grave dentro de los simuladores de la Infinity."-dijo Lasky.

"Claro."-comienza Rtas. "¿Qué clase de problema era?"

"Un intruso en la nave, muy extraño para cómo se movía en los radares."-dice Hood.

"Mis Élites no entrarán a la habitación hasta que yo se los ordene. Pero es mejor que vayamos nosotros también en caso de que ocurra algo peor"-asegura el almirante 'Vadum.

"Tu mandas almirante, estamos en tu planeta."-dijo Lasky. "Pero creo que necesitaremos apoyo de sigilo y no de combate."

"Soy especializado en ésos sentidos."-dice Rtas. "El Covenant exigía a los Sangheili de rangos mayores a aprender técnicas de asalto sigilosas desde tiempos lejanos."

"De seguro el Inquisidor era capaz de hacer tales acciones."-dijo Lord Hood.

"Claro, pero al ser la mayor parte de su vida un Zealot no pudo ejercer sus capacidades. Excepto quizá aquella vez que atacó a su sargento Avery Johnson."-aseguró Rtas.

"Señor, detectamos anomalías en las salas cercanas del simulador "maldito"."-dice por radio marine de cabinas.

"Vamos hacia allá soldado."-responde Lasky.

"¿Cuánto tiempo llevan con ése problema fantasmal?"-pregunta Rtas. "Espero que no se trate de una de sus maldiciones humanas. He oído que son más peligrosas que cualquier otra cosa terrestre."

"Desde que estamos en el desliespacio tenemos éstos problemas."-comenzó Lasky. "Puede que haya entrado desde horas antes."

 _Los tres líderes avanzan hasta llegar al Phantom que los transportará hasta la UNSC Infinity. Una vez abordan ésta sale hacia el crucero, el cual ahora tenía a la mitad de su tripulación fuera del mismo y al resto atrapados en las salas cercanas. El almirante Vadum ordenó a sus tropas investigar el interior de la Infinity._

"Aseguren todas las salidas de la nave y encuentren a los humanos atrapados dentro. Sáquenlos de ahí antes de que otra cosa suceda."-dice Rtas al tiempo que encendía una pantalla de comunicación portátil. "Espadas de Sanghelios, aquí el almirante imperial Vadum a todos los campamentos."

"¿Qué se supone que hará?"-pregunta Lasky al almirante.

"Tenemos problemas sobrenaturales en la nave humana recién llegada."-continúa Rtas con el comunicador. "Preséntense Élites, Grunts y Hunters a la zona de aterrizaje de la Infinity."

"No tenemos tiempo para esperar a más tropas lejanas."-dice Lord Hood. "Tenemos que sacar a ésos soldados ya."

"Nunca dije que esperaríamos a más tropas. Usaremos a los soldados de Operaciones Especiales presentes aquí para sacar a sus soldados."-dice Rtas al tiempo que enciende su espada de energía. "Entremos."

Los Sangheili presentes, que eran tres escuadrones de 7 Élites cada uno, se disponen a entrar a la "embrujada" UNSC Infinity. Ésta, ya aterrizada, se encuentra apagada casi en su totalidad con tal de impedir que escape el ente que se infiltró en ella y presumiblemente asesinara a un escuadrón de Spartans. En el interior de la nave…

"¿Cuánto tiempo dice que ha ocurrido éste problema?"-pregunta Vadum.

"Desde el momento que entramos al desliespacio hace ya varias horas tenemos problemas con la energía. Cuando comenzaron a morir Marines dentro de los simuladores…"-explica Lasky.

"Es suficiente, el resto ya lo conocemos."-interrumpe Vadum.

"Almirante, ¿es ésta la sala de simulación atacada?"-pregunta Élite de escuadrón.

"Debe ser la única bloqueada por la UNSC. Entraremos."-responde Vadum.

"¿Seguros que no necesitan ayuda de otros Spartan?"-pregunta Lasky intrigado.

"No arriesgaremos a más soldados humanos a un ente sobrenatural"-responde el almirante Vadum. "Mantengan la guardia fuera de ésta sala mientras sacamos a sus aliados de aquí."

"Ya oyeron soldados, no cierren la puerta y estén listos por si intenta escapar nuestro amigo fantasmal."-Lasky da la orden.

"Los Élites tienen mejor percepción que nosotros ante muchas cosas, pero también son seres enormes y por lo tanto más visibles y fáciles de atacar."-dice Lord Hood.

"Son Élites de Operaciones Especiales."-responde Lasky. "Según Vadum, todos deben portar camuflajes y espadas."

 _En la sala de simulación, un grupo de 2 Élites y 5 Grunts junto a Rtas Vadum buscaban a todos los soldados humanos caídos por el ente fantasmal. Pero solamente perciben sangre y tripas de los marines atrapados además de rastro de balas en todo el suelo y paredes._

"Almirante."-comienza Élite.

"¿Qué plan tienes?"-pregunta Vadum.

"¿Cree que sea conveniente separarnos para seguir cada rastro?"-propone el mismo Élite al ver el patrón del rastro sanguíneo.

"Enemigo ser temible para mí."-alerta Grunt temeroso.

"No."-habla el almirante Vadum. "Ésta clase de trampa la he visto en el pasado. Si nos separamos nos matará más rápido."

"¿Hay alguna novedad sobre los Spartans, almirante?"-pregunta Lasky a través de comunicador. "No podemos ver nada en las cámaras con las salas apagadas."

"Cierren las puertas y enciendan ésta sala. Lo atraeremos a nosotros."-dice Vadum al tiempo que enciende su espada de energía personal.

"Grunts, esperen la señal."-dice el otro Élite acompañante.

"Señor, los generadores no encienden."-dice uno de los técnicos en la sala de control de la Infinity.

"¿A qué te refieres…"-comienza Lasky pero la señal se corta.

"Capitán Lasky, conteste."-habla Vadum al comunicador.

 _Lasky no fue el único caso de corte de señal. Los 7 miembros del escuadrón junto a Rtas perdieron comunicación con el resto de la tripulación mientras la sala de simulación encendía. Las puertas eran selladas y los escudos se activaban para impedir que escapara el escuadrón._

"Almirante, ¿qué haremos ahora?"-pregunta Élite.

 _La simulación comienza y se genera como campo de entrenamiento el pantano donde se ubicaba la sala de contención Flood de la Instalación 04 Alpha Halo. Fue reconocido de inmediato por Rtas Vadum, quien hubiera tenido en el pasado un trágico enfrentamiento en dicho sitio._

"Prepárense, es una simulación de batalla contra los Flood."-responde el almirante.

"Yo no querer jugar."-dice otro Grunt.

"Mientras no nos llegue a dar la muerte, entonces comencemos."-dice Élite preparado para luchar.

 _Fuera de la sala…_

"No logro comunicarme con ellos. Es posible que el ente haya activado la simulación e interferido con nuestros canales."-dice Roland preocupado.

"Tenemos que entrar entonces a interrumpir a la fuerza."-dice Lasky.

"No podemos señor."-niega Roland. "Están atrapados ahí hasta que termine la simulación."

"¿Cuánto tiempo les queda para terminar?"-pregunta Lord Hood.

"Los números muestran solamente nueves. Nunca terminará."-responde Roland.

"No podemos dejar a nuestro líder atrapado ahí."-dice Élite guardia de honor.

"Encuentra una forma de sacarlos de ahí, y pronto Roland."-ordena Lasky a la IA.

"A la orden señor. Espero no tardar tanto como parece."-comienza Roland a trabajar en la desactivación.

"¿Contra qué entes están peleando?"-pregunta Lord Hood al no poder ver bien la pantalla.

"Señor…"-habla Roland. "Combaten al Flood en la simulación."

 _Dentro de la sala, el escuadrón que acompaña a Rtas luchaba por su vida contra Flood generados por la simulación de la Infinity. Sin embargo, las cosas no iban como lo planeado y sus enemigos aparentaban tener más fuerza conforme iban apareciendo._

"Mi señor, ¿existe el riesgo de infección en éste sitio?"-pregunta Élite luchando.

"Solo continúa eliminando a cada uno de ellos."-responde Vadum. "Si se terminan las municiones tomaremos de sus armas."

 _Sigue el tiroteo contra los Flood falsos. Con el tiempo comenzaron a aparecer aliados simulados al igual que otros enemigos del antiguo Covenant, pero éstos eran rápidamente eliminados por el parásito. Para el escuadrón había bastantes problemas ya que al parecer no había posibilidad de reaparición al morir y debían sobrevivir a hordas y hordas de Flood._

"¡Necesito un vehículo volador!"-grita Élite golpeando con espada. "Son demasiados para combatir en tierra."

 _En sala de mando…_

"Roland, ¿es posible que les envíes un vehículo?"-pregunta Lasky.

"Estoy en proceso de eliminar a los Flood de la simulación."-responde Roland.

"Responde a lo que se te pide Roland."-dice Lord Hood.

"¿Qué clase de vehículo?"-responde Roland con rapidez.

"Están pidiendo vehículos aéreos, mándales sus Banshees."-ordena Lasky en el acto.

"Si me escuchan desde ahí, Banshees aliados llegarán a su posición."-Roland genera un par de Banshees en la zona de combate.

 _En la simulación los Flood aparentaban debilitarse, pero seguían siendo tan numerosos como feroces._

"Almirante, Banshees en el aire."-señala Grunt matando un Flood Brute.

"Debemos tomar al menos uno de ellos. ¡Todos retirada a la sala de contención!"-Vadum da la orden y huyen de ahí.

 _Sin embargo, para sorpresa tanto de Roland como del escuadrón mismo, en el momento que ellos pasaron por detrás de los árboles que protegían la entrada a la sala de contención, todos los Flood comenzaron a desintegrarse y los Banshees cayeron como si sus tripulantes hubiesen muerto._

"De acuerdo Roland, ¿qué está pasando aquí?"-se altera Lasky al ver cambios abruptos.

"No tengo idea señor, ni siquiera sé si fui yo quien detuvo a los Flood."-responde Roland.

"Comunícate con ellos, debería funcionar."-ordena Lord Hood.

"Almirante Vadum, ¿me escucha?"-se comunica Lasky con el almirante.

"Alto y claro, capitán Lasky."-responde Vadum al comunicador, finalmente.

"¿Qué está pasando en ésa sala exactamente?"-pregunta Lasky. "No tenemos control absoluto de la simulación y apenas logramos enviar ésos Banshees en su defensa."

"Tenemos al ente justo frente a nosotros."-responde otro Élite.

"Y no es la primera vez que hay que confrontarlo."-termina Vadum.

"Lo veo también señor, y es muy pequeño."-dice Roland con rareza.

 _Lo que estaba causando todo el alboroto antes del incidente con la simulación, era solo una abeja. Pero no cualquier abeja sino una del tamaño de un niño de 6 años de edad. Anteriormente se le había visto en las islas de Sanghelios, pero ahora sorpresivamente se encontraba en la Infinity, ocasionando una masacre similar a aquella en el pasado._

"Es la abeja mobiana. Ya era hora de que te encontrara."-se acerca Vadum a su enemigo.

"¿Cómo escapó de Sanghelios? ¿Y cómo llegó a millones de kilómetros lejos de nosotros?"-pregunta Élite confundido.

"¿Y cómo ser animal pequeño peligroso?"-pregunta Grunt.

"IA Roland, envíanos más tropas desde las celdas de reaparición."-ordena Vadum a Roland.

"¿Lo obedeceré señor?"-pregunta Roland.

"Concedido almirante. Roland, envía al resto de sus tropas a la simulación."-Lasky da la orden. "A todos los Marines y Spartans en ésta sala, entren con el almirante Rtas Vadum y sálvenlos de ésta masacre interminable."

"Todas las unidades presentes, entraremos para salvar a nuestro líder y su escuadrón. Hunters, entrarán primero."-dice Élite mayor moviendo a sus tropas aliadas.

 _En la simulación estaba Rtas Vadum disparando y tratando de golpear a la abeja asesina para hacerla confesar sus acciones contra la UNSC y las Espadas de Sanghelios. Era en vano todo, pues era demasiado rápida hasta para los reflejos de un Élite en solitario. El resto del escuadrón también disparaba con sus armas pero apenas lograban alcanzar a dar un solo tiro._

"¡Esa abeja masacró a las Espadas de Sanghelios en el pasado!"-dice Vadum. "No permitiré que continúe asesinando a más aliados."

"¡Almirante pelear en vano! ¡Yo estar en masacre de abeja!"-grita Grunt desesperado.

"¡Ataquen!"-ordena Vadum y salta contra la abeja enemiga.

 _Ahora las tropas aliadas de ambos ejércitos comienzan a aparecer por todas partes y se vuelve a repetir la batalla ocurrida en los campamentos años atrás, ahora con tropas humanas acompañantes. Ésta vez la abeja no se iba a dejar atrapar o detener como en el pasado, aunque al parecer ahora tenía dificultades para confrontar a humanos._

"¡Mantengan el fuego abierto Marines!"-grita sargento disparando. "¡No podemos dejar que huya!"

"¡¿Dónde están los Spartans Carmesí?!"-continúa soldado raso.

 _La abeja sin embargo no daba ni una sola palabra más que gruñidos extraños y gritos de dolor al recibir disparos de balas humanas._

"¡Disparen a la cabeza!"-ordena Vadum a todas las tropas.

"A todas las unidades, recibirán armas de largo alcance para frenarlo."-dice Roland a todos los presentes. "Si nuestras armas normales no lo detienen, necesitamos disparos más rápidos."

 _Sin embargo, es en éste momento que la abeja se detiene y llega al suelo, aparentemente rindiéndose de tanto disparo y de no lograr atacar a nadie. Los Élites no bajan la guardia y se mantienen preparados para atacar._

"Los rifles de francotirador irán a ustedes en un momento más."-dice Roland a todos.

"No bajen la guardia por ningún motivo hasta que la simulación sea cerrada."-Lord Hood avisa a todos los soldados.

"Mantén agachada la cabeza, ente."-dice Vadum mientras se acerca a la abeja. "Son demasiados problemas los que has causado a ésta alianza."

 _La abeja comienza a subir la cabeza y su mirada hacia Rtas Vadum, y tras un par de segundos de mirarlo fijamente…_

"Yo sirvo al gobernador."-habla como si hubieran más voces en su interior.

"Está poseído, ser la abeja de los mobianos Chaotix."-avisa el Grunt testigo del ataque anterior.

"¿Cómo es posible que un ser tan pequeño pueda causar demasiados problemas?"-dice Vadum.

"No sabemos, pero evite acercarse a él demasiado o lo perderemos también."-dice Roland mientras desactiva lo que queda de la simulación.

"Yeth'Oyer los espera."-termina de hablar la abeja ante todos.

"Yeth'Oyer…"-dice Grunt. "Está hablando de…"

"¡Atrápenlo ahora!"-grita Lasky a todos los presentes en la sala.

 _Los Élites encienden sus espadas y salen corriendo contra la abeja asesina, la cual se mantenía quieta viendo a todos cómo se acercaban, hasta que eventualmente se colapsa y comienza a convulsionarse._

"¡Alto todos!"-grita Vadum. "Está débil ahora."

"Bien hecho todos, simulación terminada."-dice Roland quien termina la simulación de combate.

"¿Fue una broma tuya Roland?"-pregunta Lasky algo molesto.

"En realidad no, dije "bien hecho" para agradecer la distracción que le hicieron a la abeja."-contesta Roland.

"Yo cargar abeja en estado moribundo."-dice Grunt quien se acerca a levantarla.

"¿Quién eres, Grunt?"-pregunta Vadum.

"Yo ser Uzi-Teka, yo estar en asalto de abeja años atrás."-contesta el Grunt Uzi. "Yo saber amenaza mala de abeja llamada Charmy."

"Señor, los Spartans del escuadrón Crimson ONE están aquí."-llama Spartan IV al capitán Lasky.

"¿Están vivos? ¿Qué hay de los otros marines?"-pregunta Lasky.

"Todos los Spartan están muertos señor. Y en cuanto a los Marines… bueno, están por todos lados."-responde el Spartan IV lamentando tantas muertes.

 _La carnicería de Charmy era tan fatal como la hecha en el pasado, pero ahora era más sorprendente sabiendo que se trataba de Spartans altamente entrenados para confrontar a seres del Covenant. Los Marines asesinados estaban hechos pedazos y había sangre por toda la sala. Las puertas fueron abiertas y todos los soldados salieron de ahí._

"Ésta abeja es un peligro tanto para humanos como Élites. No podemos dejarla vagar por éstas tierras."-dice Rtas a todos los presentes.

"Tal vez si mantenemos a ésa criatura en las celdas de contención podremos estudiarla más a fondo."-dice el capitán Lasky.

"En las celdas de contención tenemos a los Flood señor, si lo metemos ahí nos arriesgamos a que sea infectado y el riesgo aumente aún más."-dijo Roland.

"Lo meteremos a contención en la Sombra de Intención."-dice Rtas. "Tendremos que viajar a Mobius, el planeta de los erizos poderosos."

"Estamos a millones de kilómetros lejos de su posición y es imposible usar el desliespacio para llegar hasta allá."-dijo Lord Hood sin confiar en la solución.

"Tomaremos los viajes que sean necesarios. Iremos a buscar al oráculo Tangente Penitente y con él llegaremos hasta Mobius."-dice Vadum mientras toma a Charmy y lo lleva al Phantom fuera de la Infinity.

"Será la primera vez que debo viajar hacia un planeta con animales antropomorfos. La paz debe reinar para la humanidad."-dijo Lord Hood entrando nuevamente a la nave.

"Roland, comienza a hacer flotar a la Infinity. Tal parece que debemos seguir al almirante Vadum."-ordena Lasky a la IA Roland.

"En seguida capitán. Todos los técnicos a sus puestos."-dice Roland a todos los miembros de la sala de mando.

 _La UNSC Infinity comenzó a ser desplegada nuevamente mientras desde otra parte de las tierras de Vadam era iniciada la Sombra de Intención. Mientras tanto Rtas Vadum movió a sus guerreros para viajar nuevamente a las estrellas, equipando todo lo necesario para cualquier evento que ocurriera durante su viaje. Al pasar tres horas, ambas naves ahora se encontraban saliendo de la atmósfera de Sanghelios, con la mera intención de viajar hasta el Arca para buscar a 2401 Penitent Tangent y de ahí, ir a Mobius._


	6. C5 Cinco largos años

**=Nota del autor=**

 **Será la última nota en mucho tiempo y lo prometo. Ahora la historia se centrará justo en el momento que describe el "Prólogo" de la ficción, es decir, 5 años después de los eventos del fin de la guerra Humano-Covenant y 4 tras todo lo acontecido en los cuatro capítulos hasta ahora. Comencemos.**

 **...**

 ** _=Mobius=_**

 ** _=Agosto 2557=_**

 ** _=Zona de guerra en Spagonia=_**

 _Los callejones de Spagonia, sus tiendas, hogares y puestos de trabajo estaban completamente destrozados, abandonados y sin esperanza alguna. Se ve corriendo a una eriza de color rosa vistiendo un uniforme deportivo blanco y rojo a una velocidad cercana al sonido._

"De acuerdo Cream, llegaré al sitio de vanguardia tan pronto encuentre más gente."-dice la eriza Amy Rose, quien corría usando una radio en su cabeza.

"Amy, es muy peligroso con los robots del Dr. Eggman vagando por ahí."-dice Cream, una coneja aliada de los Pacifistas.

"Lo siento Cream, pero sin Sonic tengo que hacer las labores de heroína por mi cuenta."-contesta Amy al tiempo que aumenta su velocidad. "Aún es increíble que haya desaparecido."

 _La joven eriza sigue corriendo en busca de civiles escondidos para llevarlos a la base oculta de los últimos soldados del bando Pacifista._

"No tardaré Cream."-dice Amy en su comunicador. "Es mi última corrida de la semana."

 _Cinco largos años de guerra, las fuerzas de los Negadores han aumentado con creces y dejando a los Pacifistas al borde de la derrota. La maquinaria del difunto doctor Ivo Robotnik, alias Eggman, se ha aliado con el frente negador con tal de impedir que se mantenga la alianza con Sanghelios y dé altas posibilidades a que Mobius sea controlado por especies alienígenas._

 _Knuckles the Echidna, actual líder de los Negadores, desde su traición a los Pacifistas ha logrado mantener a raya la alianza y ha sido considerado la verdadera salvación de Mobius tras la desaparición de Sonic the Hedgehog de los radares._

 _G.U.N. ha sido declarada derrotada, y ahora solo quedan los grupos remanentes humanos y mobianos que buscan la paz con el planeta y la galaxia._

"Hoy es el día que cumplimos cinco años de guerra en Mobius."-dice la joven coneja Cream the Rabbit a su madre. "¿Cuándo acabará?"

"No lo veo lejos de terminar, Cream."-dice su madre, Vanilla. "Pero esto pudo haber terminado hace tiempo si hubiera venido la UNSC a poner orden."

"No lo creo mamá."-comienza Cream. "Solo les hubieran disparado los Negadores. Ni siquiera los Élites hubieran ayudado en esto."

"Comprendo lo malo que pudo haber sido el Covenant en sus años de guerra contra los humanos, pero ésta historia es diferente."-dijo Vanilla. "Mobius nunca ha tenido contacto con seres como las que pertenecieron al Covenant…"

"No señora, pero sigo con su punto."-dice un soldado ex-G.U.N.

"¿Qué quiere decir?"-pregunta Cream.

"Según las historias que nos contaron los erizos Sonic y Shadow, los famosos anillos de Halo existen desde hace miles o incluso millones de años."-explica el soldado. "¿Qué tal si en ése entonces Mobius se vio enredada en una guerra galáctica con ésas especies? O mejor aún, ¿qué tal si los mobianos ancestrales hicieron alianza con otra especie?"

"¿Crees que ésas especies ya existían desde hace milenios?"-pregunta Vanilla.

"Nosotros como humanos existimos desde hace poco más de un millón de años. O más bien eso nos hace creer la historia, nunca sabremos."-termina el soldado.

"Nosotros mobianos tampoco somos nuevos en realidad."-dijo Cream.

"Tienes razón, la civilización equidna de la Isla Ángel tiene su antigüedad."-dijo Vanilla. "Pero, ¿crees que de verdad pudimos tener contacto con el Covenant en la prehistoria?"

"Siguiendo con lo que yo decía señora, nunca sabremos."-dijo el soldado.

"¡Soldados, se acerca Amy Rose a la base!"-grita soldado mobiano.

 _Las puertas grandes se abren de inmediato, dejando entrar a una Amy cansada._

"Uff, gracias por abrir tan rápido."-dice Amy mientras se sienta.

"Señorita Rose, informe de civiles sobrevivientes."-dice sargento chacal mobiano.

"Cuatro sobrevivientes salvados hoy, ya enviados a la base segura."-responde Amy.

"¿Son de su última salida?"-preguntó de nuevo el sargento.

"Afirmativo soldado."-contesta la eriza. "Una familia de zorros mobianos, los padres y sus hijas."

"Señorita Rose, tenemos un nuevo mensaje de los Negadores."-avisa cabo humano.

"Enséñame."-se levanta la eriza.

"A todos los soldados, manténganse en guardia. Civiles presentes, tomen un arma y protejan a los más pequeños."-ordena el sargento chacal.

"Rueda el mensaje."-dice Amy al cabo.

"Knuckles nos ha amenazado con destruir nuestros refugios. Parece que ya sabe dónde nos encontramos."-dice el cabo mientras enciende la pantalla principal.

 _En la pantalla se muestran los mayores líderes de los Negadores, Knuckles the Echidna y Espio the Chameleon…_

"Los hemos juzgado mal en cinco largos años de guerra."-comienza el equidna rojo. "Al parecer tienen la mentalidad del erizo Sonic de nunca caer en la derrota. Aun cuando nosotros los Negadores hemos triunfado sobre G.U.N. y su alianza de Pacifistas, nunca se han dejado vencer por nosotros ni cambiado su percepción en cuanto al Covenant."

"¿Es todo lo que nos dice? Más bien parece que quiere paz."-dice Amy.

"Pero no tienen idea del peligro en el que nos meten a todos. Una alianza alienígena que viene a controlar nuestras acciones no es bienvenida por nadie."-continúa el camaleón morado. "El Covenant causó una guerra enorme, y ahora sus especies pretenden adentrarse a Mobius e involucrarnos en sus conflictos."

"Les tengo una propuesta a todos los Pacifistas que quedan en el planeta."-dice Knuckles. "Únanse a nosotros lo más pronto que puedan, o retiren sus armamentos de sus refugios y ríndanse ahora, o nos veremos forzados a destruir cada base Pacifista que encontremos."

"Tienen 24 horas para responder."-dice Espio. "Ahora piénsenlo."-cierre de mensaje.

"¿Qué te hace creer que saben que estamos aquí?"-pregunta la eriza rosa.

"El mensaje se envió a ésta base a partir de las redes de G.U.N., y es la única base que queda en ésta ciudad."-contesta el cabo.

"¿Hace cuánto se envió éste mensaje?"-pregunta la eriza.

"Hace dos horas, mientras te encontrabas buscando a más civiles."-contesta el sargento chacal. "Solo nos queda una oportunidad para salvarnos si no queremos que destruyan éste sitio."

"No nos vamos a unir a ellos de ninguna manera."-dice Amy mientras camina hacia el resto de su armada. "A todos los soldados, recibimos un mensaje de los Negadores como han escuchado. Ya saben dónde nos encontramos y amenazan con destruir ésta base y cualquier otro refugio de civiles que se oponga a ellos."

"Amy, ¿qué podemos hacer sin tener que unirnos a ellos?"-pregunta Cream, preocupada por la situación.

"Tengo un plan, pero necesitaré del sargento Zero y de diez soldados ex-G.U.N."-dice Amy caminando entre los soldados humanos y mobianos.

"¿Por qué solo diez de nosotros? ¿Y por qué no el resto de los mobianos?"-pregunta soldado ex-G.U.N.

"Es parte del plan."-continúa Rose. "Ellos no saben que tenemos sobrevivientes mobianos o humanos en éstos refugios…"

"Perdona interrumpir, Amy. Pero ellos claramente saben que tenemos civiles refugiados en éstas bases."-interrumpe Vanilla, aclarando la situación.

"No, señora Vanilla."-corrige la eriza. "Ellos creen que tenemos civiles refugiados y es cierto, pero realmente no lo saben. Es por eso que necesito de Zero y los diez soldados, cinco de ellos deben ser mobianos y el resto humanos."

"Amy Rose, se preguntarán si en las otras bases tenemos civiles y querrán entrar a ellas también."-dice sargento Zero.

"Que lo intenten, por eso aprovecharemos lo que queda de las 24 horas que nos dieron para enviar a todos los civiles al segundo piso de cada refugio."-dice Amy a todos.

"¿Eso cómo va a ayudar?"-pregunta Vanilla. "Los Negadores son tan malvados como aparentan, y así se den cuenta o no del engaño van a destruir cada refugio."

"Es justo lo que vamos a impedir cuando lleguemos con ellos."-continúa la eriza. "Knuckles es tan crédulo como siempre, pero es incapaz de creer lo que le diga Espio desde la separación de los Chaotix. Lo que sea que nosotros le digamos a Knuckles, él lo creerá y lo hará saber al resto de los Negadores aún si Espio no nos cree e intenta convencerlo de que es una trampa nuestra."

"Amy, por favor explica bien tu plan. Apenas logro entenderte."-dijo Cream.

"Muy sencillo. Zero y yo iremos a la cabeza con diez soldados detrás de nosotros, ¿de acuerdo?"-sigue Amy con su plan.

"Es lo primero, ¿qué más?"-pregunta Zero.

"Haremos a todos los civiles esconderse en una habitación específica de los refugios y destruiremos todo lo que sea necesario dentro de ellos para pretender que están abandonados."-continúa la eriza. "El resto de los soldados también escóndanse en éste sitio en caso de que intenten venir aquí. Incluida tú, Cream."

"No lo creo Amy, es un suicidio lo que pretendes hacer."-dice Cream algo molesta.

"Aún no termino de contar."-sigue Amy. "Únicamente dejaremos intacta un refugio, y sacaremos a los civiles de ése sitio. Ése refugio será el que tenemos justo a un lado de ésta base."

"¿Por qué ése refugio en especial?"-pregunta Vanilla.

"Porque en ése refugio, dentro de la sala de enfermos mentales, se encuentra Vector the Crocodile."-contesta Amy a la coneja adulta.

"Amy, ya sé que Vector está encerrado ahí."-contesta Vanilla molesta. "¿Pero por qué ése refugio? ¿Vamos a entregarles a Vector y dejar que acabe con nosotros? Aún está muy dolido por no cumplir con un contrato, el de cuidar a mi hija…"

"Que al final si hizo sin que yo lo pidiera, madre."-interrumpe Cream.

"Eso lo sé hija, pero él sigue sin creer en eso. La otra razón de su dolor y locura es la muerte de Charmy, nunca lo va a superar y no quiero arriesgarte a una muerte segura gracias a él."-continuó Vanilla.

"Rose, la señora Vanilla tiene razón."-remarca Zero.

"Exacto, y al liberarlo es posible que ellos lo dejen asesinar a todos los civiles dentro del refugio antes que llegar a ti, a Zero o a nuestros soldados."-dijo soldado mobiano.

"Es correcto todo eso soldado, pero no entiende nadie mi punto."-siguió Rose.

"¿Qué quieres hacer entonces?"-pregunta Vanilla.

"De nuevo, ellos no saben que tenemos civiles, mucho menos que tenemos a Vector en ése lugar."-dijo Amy muy segura. "Así que ambos Zero y yo haremos lo posible para engañar a Knuckles y Espio para que vayan con la menor cantidad de fuerzas armadas posibles a sacar a la gente de ése refugio. La trampa que no esperan, es que los mandaré a la sala donde se encuentra Vector. Una vez ahí, cabo quiero que tú y tus soldados tengan preparada una emboscada en caso de que traigan pocos refuerzos."

"¿Los vamos a masacrar? No me convence mucho el plan."-niega el cabo mayor.

"Si no vienen con refuerzos de todas formas los quiero preparados. Ahora, cuando entren con Vector yo abriré las celdas y lo haré confrontar a ambos líderes Negadores. Si Vector los debilita lo suficiente para que sean nuestros rehenes, entonces ya está hecho."-termina Amy con su plan.

"Solo hay un problema, Amy."-dijo Cream.

"¿Cuál es?"-preguntó la eriza rosa.

"Los Negadores tienen ya 5 años con ésta guerra, y siempre han luchado solos hasta hace tres años cuando Knuckles y Espio se unieron a ellos."-dijo Cream remarcando el problema.

"Lo sé, pero Knuckles y Espio son la fuente de su liderazgo principal. Los derrotamos o capturamos, y los Negadores no podrán atacar más."-dice Amy sonriente.

"Tenemos otro problema, Rose."-dice el sargento Zero.

"¿Qué problema?"-pregunta ella.

"Continuando lo que decías de Vector, si él logra matarlos, los Negadores buscarán matarnos con más ira que la que ya tienen ahora."-dijo Zero.

"No los va a matar, y te lo puedo asegurar."-dice Amy. "Ése refugio era una prisión antes de ésta guerra, por eso Vector se encuentra ahí. Y por lo mismo, él tiene un mecanismo en su cuello que le dará choques eléctricos cuando sea necesario. El momento necesario será el que nosotros indiquemos cuando estén ya muy débiles para luchar. Un ex-G.U.N. que se encuentra ahí nos dará el activador del mecanismo."

"Amy, en resumen ¿quieres tenderles una trampa fingiendo rendirte y llevarlos a su posible muerte en prisión?"-pregunta Vanilla.

"Exactamente, pero debía explicar todos los detalles para evitar preguntas."-dijo Amy.

"Bien, ¿qué estamos esperando?"-dice Zero tomando su arma y colocando su traje de combate.

"Zero, necesitaré que uses tu máscara intimidante para esto."-dice Amy a su aliado, al tiempo que acciona un control abriendo una armería pequeña.

 _En dicha armería se podía ver una máscara y zapatos de color plateado y unos guantes de color negro. Todo eso anteriormente usado por Zero en sus tiempos de gloria como mercenario._

"No, ésa máscara es vieja. Hace años que dejé mi alter-ego de Infinite."-dice Zero negando la petición.

"Zero, ellos no saben que eres Infinite y por eso no te temen tanto como a él."-insiste Amy.

"¿Segura que no lo saben? Quizá nosotros tampoco sepamos que uno de los nuestros les ha brindado información sobre los civiles o ésta base."-dice Zero aun dudando del plan.

"Eso no lo sabremos hasta que lleguemos con ellos, pero por favor haz lo que te digo y finge que nos has capturado."-dice Amy a su aliado chacal.

"Aguarde Rose, ¿el plan es fingir que somos cautivos de un viejo enemigo o que nos rendimos ante los Negadores?"-pregunta el cabo.

"El plan es hacerles creer que aún tenemos a alguien poderoso de nuestro lado, y en base a ello llevarlos a la trampa que ya mencioné. Perdónenme, soy lenta explicando."-termina Rose con su explicación.

"Se te acaba de ocurrir, Amy."-dijo Cream.

"Si, la verdad se me acaba de ocurrir lo de Zero."-dice Amy asegurando.

"En ése caso…"-dice Zero acercándose a su viejo traje. "Que comience la misión."

"Cabo, comience a mover a sus tropas para salir de éste sitio. Iremos a cada refugio y seguiremos con el plan. Cream, Vanilla, nunca bajen la guardia y si pueden huir háganlo. Son las últimas buenas amigas que me quedan ahora."-dijo la eriza rosa, tomando su martillo.

"Bueno, gracias por proveer éstas armas de largo alcance."-dice Vanilla.

"Vuelvan pronto y sáquenos de aquí."-dijo Cream, tomando su propia ballesta.

"Solo falta esperar a Zero."-contesta Amy.

"No hace falta esperar, Rose."-contesta Zero, oyéndose con varias voces como antes. "Me aseguraré que el plan se realice."-habla mientras se da la vuelta, con todo el atuendo puesto ya. "Infinite ha regresado."

 _Ahora todas las tropas elegidas por Amy Rose e Infinite se disponen a salir de la base y moverse con rapidez a cada refugio y seguir con el plan. En un lapso de 10 horas, lograron llegar a cada uno de los refugios y mover a cada civil a otra habitación o zona segura dentro de los mismos para poder dañar otras partes y pretender que están abandonados. Los soldados pretendían estar manipulados por Infinite en caso de que fueran vigilados por los Negadores, además de Amy quien siempre tenía la cabeza abajo. Infinite se hacía responsable de los daños, pero aún consciente para no lastimar a ningún civil o estructura que los fuera a aplastar._

 _Ya caída la noche, todas las tropas avanzaron hasta un punto medio, donde posiblemente los Negadores esperarían que llegaran. Infinite, con sus capacidades aéreas se mantenía flotando sobre todos ellos esperando un ataque._

"Se mantienen ocultos como pequeñas alimañas. Y pensar que Sonic era más cobarde huyendo de la situación."-dice Infinite recordando su viejo encuentro.

"Al menos Sonic logró vencerte, no como lo que hacen Espio y Knuckles ahora."-contesta Amy temiendo.

"Infinite, las fuerzas Negadoras se aproximan a las doce en punto."-dice soldado mobiano.

"Dejen que se acerquen. No atacarán a menos que levantemos las armas."-dice Amy a todos los soldados que tenían.

"Quizá nos observaban, y no esperaban mi presencia ante tus aliados. Tienen tanques de la caída G.U.N."-habla Infinite, sin demostrar temor al enemigo.

"Ojalá funcione como planeamos."-dice soldado ex-G.U.N. "O adiós Pacifistas."

 _Como decían Infinite y uno de los soldados, los Negadores e acercaban a los Pacifistas no solo con tropas terrestres ligeras, sino también con blindados y los robots voladores del Dr. Eggman. Un tanque más grande que los demás lideraba el recorrido._

"¿Puedes creer lo que está en frente?"-dice soldado Negador a su compañero.

"Si, por fin se han rendido los Pacifistas."-contesta el otro.

"No, eso no. Mira con quien están."-dice el primero, con algo de nervios.

"A todos los Negadores, alto al movimiento."-ordena Espio a sus tropas. "Les daremos una cálida bienvenida a los traidores."

 _El tanque principal se detiene junto al resto y de él salen ambos líderes Negadores, quienes ordenan poner un perímetro alrededor de los 10 soldados y comandantes Pacifistas. Se acercan a Amy y rompen el silencio…_

"Por todos los cielos, Amy."-comienza el equidna rojo. "Cinco años eternos sin saber nada de ti. Y vaya que decidiste volver a tu antiguo hogar."

 _El sitio donde se encontraban es la ya destruida y deshabitada Station Square, ciudad donde anteriormente vivía la eriza rosa._

"¿Dónde está Sonic?"-pregunta Amy molesta.

"No lo sabrás nunca, a menos que se deje mostrar."-contesta Espio.

"Cierra la boca Espio, no fue pregunta para ti."-dice Knuckles. "Aunque en parte tiene razón con lo que dice, Sonic no se deja mostrar pero no porque lo tengamos en cautiverio. Nosotros tampoco tenemos idea de dónde está, pero nos beneficia y da el control."

"Aún hay cosas que no comprenden ustedes dos."-dice Infinite, bajando al suelo. "Todos los conflictos que han ocurrido en Mobius han sido rotundamente ignorados por ustedes. Hay una crisis que afecta a todo el planeta, mientras que ustedes Pacifistas y Negadores prefieren pelear por evitar o mantener una alianza alienígena."

"Creí que te habíamos derrotado hace años, chacal."-dice Espio preparado para pelear.

"Descuida Espio, nos divertiremos con él primero y luego con los Pacifistas."-dice Knuckles para mostrar intimidación. "Negadores, bajen las armas."

"No es necesario que bajen las armas, líderes falsos."-dice Infinite burlándose de sus enemigos. "Necesitarán más que un arma simple para acabar conmigo. Éstos soldados están a mi merced, al igual que la eriza rosada."

"Te vencimos antes Infinite, no creas que nos intimidas."-dice Knuckles.

"No, ja. Me venció un niño temeroso y un erizo llamado Sonic."-continúa burlándose de ellos. "Dicho niño temeroso por cobardía se ha unido a ustedes, y Sonic, bueno, de él no se diga más."

"Infinite, estás cambiando todo el plan."-piensa Amy quien se percata de la maldad que demuestra Infinite.

"Sin embargo, puedo ser piadoso con ustedes si me dejan al mando de la situación y yo mismo conquisto toda Mobius."-propone Infinite.

"¿Ah sí?"-pregunta Knuckles. "Eggman está muerto y tus poderes ahora son más débiles. Y supongamos que nos derrotas, los Negadores no te seguirán para nada y buscarán matarte."

"Eso lo veremos cuando sean derrotados por mis garras, como alguna vez logré hacerlo con el erizo azul."-alza Infinite su mano al decir esto.

 _Podría ser el comienzo de una batalla sangrienta y dolorosa entre ambos bandos de Mobius. Sin embargo, esto sería interrumpido por un destello en el cielo que fue seguido por un sonido de disparo potente. Esto claramente llamó la atención de todos, quienes voltearon hacia donde se había generado el destello al norte de su posición, bajando la guardia._

"¿De qué se trata eso?"-pregunta Infinite.

"He visto ésa luz antes."-dice Knuckles.

"Por fin pasa algo después de cinco años."-dice Amy quien se levanta.

 _De ése destello, que tomó forma de círculo azul resplandeciente, comenzó a salir una nave de color morado verdoso a alta velocidad. Dicha nave comenzó a dirigirse a la zona de combate de los bandos contrarios de Mobius, alarmando a los Negadores._

"¡Soldados, prepárense para abrir fuego!"-ordena Espio a las tropas.

"¡El Covenant ha llegado a Mobius!"-grita Knuckles a todos.

Los soldados Negadores arriban a sus vehículos y se preparan para el combate contra la nave espacial.

"Entonces dejaremos que caigan ante su preciado Covenant."-dice Infinite al tiempo que genera su campo de energía alrededor de los Pacifistas presentes.

"Zero, te saliste de todo el plan. ¿Cómo que nos ibas a gobernar?"-pregunta Amy protestando.

"Tu plan era algo lento, tuve que volver a mis días de villano malvado para intimidarlos más de lo que ya estaban al verme."-explica Infinite sus intenciones. "Pero de todas formas ninguno de nosotros hubiera concluido el plan…"

 _Infinite es interrumpido por un disparo letal proveniente de la nave espacial. Dicho disparo no fue el único, pues varios más saliendo de otras partes de la nave chocaban con el resto de la ciudad._

"No puede ser, ¡cúbrenos Zero!"-grita Amy desesperada por el ataque.

"Cúbranse todos, nos iremos volando de aquí."-contesta Infinite.

 _Infinite envuelve a todos con su campo de energía negativa y huyen del ataque alienígena. El día que durante años temían los Negadores había llegado, y podría suponer el fin de Mobius como ya ocurriera con múltiples colonias humanas en la guerra Humano-Covenant._

 **…**

 **Muy bien, por fin he logrado terminar éste capítulo.**

 **Ojalá les haya gustado, no olviden dar sus comentarios al respecto.**


	7. C6 Invasión: Defensa

**_=Station Square en ruinas=_**

 ** _=Agosto 2557=_**

 ** _=Invasión Sangheili a Mobius=_**

 _La tan esperada llegada de una nave Sangheili a Mobius por fin había ocurrido, significando esperanza para los Pacifistas y quizá poner fin a ésta interminable guerra. Sin embargo, que la nave llegara al planeta fue solamente el comienzo de lo que pasaría después. El carguero de combate que entró desde el desliespacio comenzó a disparar a varias zonas de la ya en ruinas Station Square para sorpresa de ambos bandos, a lo que los Negadores presentes comenzaron a preparar su armamento y notificar a todas las demás tropas sobre la llegada del enemigo._

 _El pequeño grupo de Pacifistas liderado por Amy Rose y Zero Infinite se vio forzado a huir por el limitado número de tropas que tenía. Infinite hizo volar a todas sus tropas usando sus poderes de ilusión, y al aterrizar en el tejado de un edificio cerca de las afueras de la ciudad…_

"De acuerdo, ésta es la última parada que puedo hacer."-dice Infinite molesto por lo que vio.

"Rose, ¿quieres explicarnos qué está pasando aquí?"-pregunta soldado mobiano alarmado.

"Les juro que no tengo idea…"-contesta Amy, temblorosa. "Creí que los Élites habían hecho alianza con nosotros."

"Entonces a final de cuentas los Negadores tuvieron razón."-dice el cabo. "Nos esperaba una invasión alienígena."

"No lo tomen así, quizá solo vienen a atacar por órdenes del capitán 'Vadum contra los Negadores."-dice Amy tratando de calmar a todos.

"Lo siento, señorita Rose."-dice soldado raso ex-G.U.N. "No podemos seguir luchando así."

"Solo hay una forma de comprobar si ella dice la verdad, y es entrando a ésa nave a buscar respuestas."-dijo Infinite.

"Necesitaremos más tropas para eso, y yo me niego a trabajar con los Negadores."-dice soldado mobiano.

"Solo hay que esperar a que mis poderes aumenten su capacidad, y para entonces solo yo realizaré ésa tarea. Mientras tanto, Rose tienes que llevar a éstos soldados de vuelta a nuestra base."-dice Infinite.

"Señor Zero, ya llegamos hasta aquí y no podemos abandonar el campo de batalla."-dice cabo.

"Solo observa la situación desde éste sitio."-dice Infinite.

 _Con esto, algunos soldados observan hacia el suelo y observan cómo tropas Sangheili y Unggoy están masacrando a las tropas presentes de los Negadores y a la vez combatiendo algunos robots del Dr. Eggman._

"Es demasiado ver esto, debemos ayudar ahora."-dice mobiano, cambiando de opinión.

"No hay nada que podamos hacer ahora, solo queda elaborar un nuevo plan mientras mis poderes se regeneran."-dice Infinite. "Vuelvan a la base ahora."

 _El comunicador de Amy suena…_

"Aguarden…"-dice la eriza rosa al tiempo que abre llamada. "Adelante, aquí Rose."

"Amy, uno de los refugios nos mandó un mensaje."-dice Vanilla a través del comunicador. "Dicen que se oyen disparos y que tiembla el suelo cercano."

"Si, se presentó un mal inconveniente mientras íbamos con los Negadores."-contesta Amy.

"¿Ya han llegado al refugio cercano? ¿Ya han liberado a Vector?"-pregunta la coneja adulta.

"El inconveniente nos impidió eso. Parece que las fuerzas del capitán Rtas 'Vadum han llegado contra nosotros."-da Amy la mala noticia.

"¿Cómo que contra nosotros?"-pregunta alarmada Vanilla. "Creí que habías hecho una alianza con ellos hace años."

"Lo lamento señora Vanilla, pero hay que aceptar que en cinco años pueden pasar muchas cosas."-dice Amy lamentando.

"Espero que tengas un plan bajo la manga. O más bien guantes, porque mangas no tienes."-dijo Vanilla.

"Idearé un plan mientras regreso de inmediato a la base con mis soldados. Los Negadores han comenzado a luchar contra el Covenant, pero solo es cuestión de tiempo para que nos detecten también."-informa Amy sobre la situación.

"Creo que ya tengo suficiente energía para hacer una teletransportación a una ciudad cercana. Pero preferiblemente hay que bajar éste edificio y correr un poco de ésta situación."-dice Infinite.

"Vanilla, por favor dígale a Cream y al resto de los soldados que vamos en camino y que hay un cambio de planes."-dice Amy, desconectando la llamada después.

"Muy bien soldados, ahora volveremos a la base pero nunca bajen la guardia y estén atentos a cualquier ataque de los alienígenas."-dice cabo a los soldados.

 _Así los Pacifistas abandonan la zona de guerra, dejando a los Negadores a merced de la invasión alienígena llegada a Mobius. En diversas partes de la apenas reconocible Station Square, todas las tropas de los Negadores daban lo mejor que podían contra sus enemigos. Las fuerzas enemigos disparaban con las armas principales del crucero y en poco tiempo sacaron tropas y naves bombarderas…_

"¡No nos rendiremos! ¡Acabaremos con el Covenant!"-grita Knuckles disparando a cada nave atacante.

"¡Disparen los misiles contra sus Banshees!"-ordena el camaleón morado a sus vehículos.

"Abriendo fuego contra enemigo."-dice soldado y dispara contra las naves.

 _Los Banshees de los alienígenas caían fácilmente, pero al ser bastantes aún era difícil combatir. Muchos de los Negadores se acribillaron entre escombros y restos de edificios mientras confrontaban a tropas Covenant de naves de transporte._

"¿De dónde vienen tantos? ¿Caben todos en ésa nave?"-pregunta soldado confundido.

"Deja de preguntar y dispara, o todos moriremos aquí."-responde otro soldado, quien dispara con todo lo que tiene.

"¡Cae ante el Covenant!"-grita guerrero Sangheili.

"¡A dispersar enclenques!"-dice otro, quien lanza una granada a los Negadores.

"¡Cuidado todos!"-dice soldado mobiano.

La batalla en Station Square seguía sin parar, obligando a los Negadores a retroceder por el fuego intenso y la notoria ventaja que tenían sus enemigos. Knuckles y Espio no bajaban la guardia sin embargo, pues era su odio por ellos lo que los mantenía de pie.

"No nos rendiremos ante ustedes, Covenant."-dice el equidna rojo. "¡Sean valientes y traigan a su líder contra nosotros!"

"A todas las bases, aquí Espio the Chameleon."-dice Espio a su radio. "Nos atacan fuerzas del Covenant, envíen apoyo a Station Square ahora."

"¡No llames refuerzos!"-grita Knuckles a su aliado.

"¿Por qué no? Nos están arrasando con todo y no podemos pelear solos contra su líder."-contesta Espio. "A menos que prefieras abordar unas de sus naves y volar directamente a su crucero."

"¡Máquinas Robotnik, disparen a las naves y tráiganme una de esas!"-ordena Knuckles a los robots de Eggman.

 _Las máquinas voladoras del Dr. Eggman vuelan y disparan a cada Banshee que se encontraban, pero estas naves eran demasiado fuertes para los ataques de los robots. En poco tiempo comenzaron a bajar del crucero Covenant varias naves Phantom que contenían tropas en su interior, las cuales al llegar cerca del suelo salieron a atacar._

"¡Por la gloria de 'Mdama!"-grita guerrero Élite y dispara.

"¡Por Mobius!"-grita soldado mobiano.

"¡A todos los Negadores envíen refuerzos ahora!"-grita Espio al comunicador, desesperado por la situación.

"Máquinas estúpidas, ¿por qué tardan tanto en bajar una nave?"-dice molesto el equidna rojo.

"Preparen las armas de largo alcance, los atacaremos desde los pisos superiores."-dice sargento Negador.

 _Las comunicaciones se abren y se escucha al comandante en jefe…_

"Estamos por llegar, aguanten."-avisa el comandante Negador quien se acercaba con tropas.

"¡¿Dónde demonios estaban?! ¡Nos están masacrando!"-exclama Espio.

"Atrapados por las garras de Iblis"-contesta el comandante.

"¿Iblis has dicho?"-pregunta Espio.

"Afirmativo, señor."-responde el comandante, muy seguro de sí.

"Carajo. ¡Equidna!"-grita el camaleón a su aliado rojo.

"¡¿No ves que estoy ocupado?!"-grita Knuckles luchando contra Grunts.

"¡Como quieras! ¡Ha despertado Iblis!"-alarma Espio tanto a Knuckles como a sus aliados.

"¡¿Cómo que ha despertado Iblis?!"-pregunta el alterado equidna. "¡¿Si se cumplió lo que nos avisaba Silver?!"

"Sea lo que sea. Comandante, ¿está siguiéndote el demonio?"-pregunta Espio.

"No señor, dejó de atacar tan pronto nos alejamos de Soleanna."-contesta el comandante.

"Entonces se encuentra destruyendo Soleanna, hay que llevar al Covenant hasta él."-dice Knuckles, al tiempo que salta contra un Banshee y lo aborda.

 _La batalla en Station Square sigue entre los Negadores y los invasores Covenant, con más soldados cayendo a manos de los alienígenas con el pasar del tiempo. El crucero de batalla CSS de los Sangheili comenzó a moverse hacia otras partes del planeta, soltando más tropas en el proceso y alarmando a las personas que estuvieran caminando por las calles en control de los Negadores._

 _En el viaje de regreso a la base de los Pacifistas, los soldados se percatan que Station Square no fue el primer lugar en ser visitado por el Covenant. Grand Metropolis y Central City eran reducidos a cenizas por el fuego continuo del enemigo y fuerzas Negadoras y civiles luchaban por sus vidas._

"Esto es una pesadilla."-dice Amy viendo la masacre catastrófica.

"El Covenant si es lo que decían los Negadores."-dice soldado decepcionado.

"Esto es el Covenant. Pero no lo que decían los erizos Sonic y Shadow. Mantendré mi confianza en ellos hasta que se demuestre lo contrario."-dice Infinite, quien avanza a la zona de guerra.

"Zero, ¿qué haces?"-pregunta Amy.

"Solo trato de darnos tiempo y oportunidad para avanzar por éste sitio. Nuestra base se encuentra justo en frente a 20 kilómetros."-responde Infinite al tiempo que alza la mano al aire.

 _Infinite realiza un ataque de ilusión, el cual genera miles de millones de partículas oscuras que se dirigen a alta velocidad hacia el Covenant en Grand Metropolis. Dichas partículas eventualmente empujan a muchos de ellos…_

"¡El planeta contra-ataca!"-grita Grunt desesperado y disparando.

"¡Sufrirán una muerte segura!"-dispara Élite Zealot quien ataca a las partículas.

 _Mientras las hordas de Covenant luchaban contra las partículas oscuras, Infinite se acercaba más a la ciudad…_

"Yo acabaré con ésta escoria del Covenant. Ustedes sigan a la base y huyan de aquí lo más pronto que puedan."-dice Infinite a todos sus soldados.

"Zero, no hay forma de huir de aquí. Ir al otro lado del planeta no asegura una salvación."-dice Amy dudando escapar.

"Idea un plan de escape en la base, Rose. Es lo que siempre haces."-dice Infinite y continúa arrasando contra el Covenant.

"Mierda contigo. Soldados, debemos continuar."-dice Amy quien empieza a correr.

"¿Hasta dónde iremos Rose?"-pregunta soldado mobiano.

"A la base, como decíamos siempre. Mientras llegamos haré un plan rápido."-contesta Rose.

"Disparen a los enemigos que se acerquen pero manténganse en línea recta."-dice cabo.

"Cream, nos dirigimos a la base. Agrupa a todos los civiles y soldados, nos iremos de ahí."-dice Amy en su radio a la base.

"¿Cuál es el plan?"-pregunta Cream.

"En eso estoy."-responde Rose.

 _Mientras los soldados Pacifistas huían de la zona de guerra, Infinite acababa con cada uno de los soldados Covenant que arrasaban con Grand Metropolis. No sería la primera vez que el Covenant tiene que vérselas con un ser tan poderoso como Infinite pero, pese a ello, aún tenían ciertas dificultades al no contar con vehículos pesados._

"¡Por la gloria de 'Mdama caerás!"-grita Élite desenfundando espada.

"He confrontado seres rápidos, fuertes y poderosos. Una diferencia de tamaño no me da miedo."-dice Infinite.

 _El Élite Zealot corre contra Infinite con su espada dispuesto a golpearlo…_

"No lo creo, alienígena."-salta Infinite al decir esto.

 _En el aire, Infinite crea un arma con sus poderes copiando así la Espada de Energía Sangheili, con la que contrarresta al Élite atacante._

"Si no soy yo quien acaba contigo, lo hará Jul 'Mdama."-dice Élite forcejeando.

"¿Quién es Jul 'Mdama?"-pregunta el chacal.

"Sumo jerarca Forerunner, líder del Covenant."-responde Élite, tomando a Infinite del cuello.

"Argh!"-el chacal finge ahorcamiento. "¿Es todo lo que tienes?"

"¡Por el Covenant!"-grita francotirador Jackal.

"Parece que tu francotirador me dará una mano."-termina Infinite.

 _Infinite forza al Élite a voltearse por completo y recibir el disparo de haz de plasma que disparó el Jackal, matándolo definitivamente. Tras esto voló hasta el Jackal y lo hizo trizas con sus partículas oscuras._

 _Los Negadores en Station Square estaban llegando al borde de la derrota por el Covenant, hasta que…_

"¡Señor! ¡Se marchan los invasores!"-dice soldado raso.

"No creas que hemos ganado aún."-dice Knuckles.

"Exacto. La victoria será dada cuando asesinemos a su líder 'Vadum."-menciona Espio.

"Espio, utiliza tu camuflaje y aborda una de sus naves. Necesito que me des la ubicación del Élite Imperial."-ordena Knuckles al camaleón.

"No tomará mucho tiempo."-responde Espio, quien se torna invisible y corre hasta trepar los edificios cercanos.

"Nosotros debemos huir de aquí. Sé de lo que son capaces ésas naves."-dice Knuckles señalando al crucero Covenant encima de ellos. "¡Todos a los vehículos! ¡Debemos irnos!"

 _Las tropas de los Negadores abandonan así la lucha que les hizo perder más de la mitad de los soldados con los que contaban en aquel sitio, tratando de evitar la muerte del resto por un posible rayo vitrificador. Espio por su cuenta trepaba los edificios en ruinas de Station Square y buscaba abordar un Banshee que sobrevolara la ciudad._

 _Varias horas más tarde, ya en la madrugada del día siguiente, los Pacifistas logran llegar a su base…_

"Soldado, ¡abre la maldita puerta!"-ordena Amy algo molesta.

"¿Todo en orden señorita…"-comienza a hablar el soldado dentro.

"¡Ahora mismo soldado!"-interrumpe Amy.

Las puertas de la base se abren inmediatamente dejando entrar a los Pacifistas corriendo.

"Rose, explica de una buena vez qué está pasando allá afuera."-exige explicación un civil armado.

"Todos… por favor… en calma."-dice Amy tratando de evitar pánicos.

"Amy, ya dinos qué está pasando afuera. Dime que los Negadores no tenían razón."-reclama Vanilla.

"Por favor todos en calma ya. Las cosas no van como lo planeamos."-afirma Rose a todo el personal.

"¿Entonces estamos sufriendo una invasión Covenant?"-pregunta soldado ex-G.U.N.

"No quería alterar a nadie, pero sí. El Covenant nos está masacrando."-responde Amy molesta.

"¿Entonces los Élites nos traicionaron?"-pregunta Cream decepcionada.

"Cream, debes recordar que no todos los Élites se mantuvieron con las Espadas de Sanghelios."-dice Rose. "Una cosa es el Covenant y otra es…"

"A ver, espera ahí."-interrumpe Vanilla. "¿Cómo que el Covenant no es el aliado que mencionabas?"

"Nunca dije que fueran aliados. El Covenant siempre ha sido el enemigo, los verdaderos aliados son las Espadas de Sanghelios. Y el rato que estuve allá afuera nunca escuché mención de ellos, todos afirmaban ser del Covenant."-responde Amy.

"¿Sugieres que no se trata de un acto de traición?"-pregunta soldado.

"Para empezar todos tenían armaduras completamente distintas a las que vi antes."-dijo Rose.

"Amy, en 5 años pasan muchas cosas. Es como cambiar de ropa, pero de metal o piedra en lugar de tela."-dice Cream.

"Ya, como sea."-responde Rose.

"¿Y bueno?"-comienza soldado mobiano. "¿Qué vamos a hacer?"

"En realidad, ya no queda nada que podamos hacer excepto evacuar a los civiles y soldados."-dice Amy tristemente.

"¿Cómo que ya no queda nada por hacer? ¿Estamos fritos?"-pregunta lobo mobiano.

"El Covenant está en Mobius, no tenemos esperanza alguna más que escapar del planeta. He visto sus naves y lo que pueden hacer."-dice Amy. "Tienen como arma más letal un rayo vitrificador."

"¿Y eso qué hace?"-pregunta Cream.

"¿No recuerdas Cream? Es un rayo de intenso calor radioactivo que causa que todo el radio de efecto se incendie y carbonice, para después convertirse en vidrio."-explica Amy el poder del rayo.

"¿Y a donde podemos ir si ése rayo hará el planeta un cristal?"-preguntan soldados ex-G.U.N.

"Bueno, para empezar tardarán demasiado tiempo en vitrificar un planeta tan grande, y eso solo si de verdad planean usar ése rayo de sus naves."-dice Amy. "Por lo tanto creo que tenemos tiempo suficiente para evacuar a todos e ir a una zona más segura a la que espero no se atrevan a ir."

"¿Y qué zona?"-pregunta Vanilla. "La Isla Ángel seguramente ya cayó a manos del Covenant."

"No lo sabemos Vanilla. La isla se encuentra ahora al otro lado del planeta."-dice Amy. "Pero debo pensar bien en lo que podemos hacer antes de que lleguen sus naves e intenten atacarnos también."

"¿También? ¿Quieres decir que los Negadores combaten al Covenant?"-pregunta soldado mobiano.

"Si no lo había dicho todavía, entonces sí."-responde Amy. "El Covenant está distraído con los Negadores en Grand Metropolis, pero no tardarán en llegar hasta aquí si detectan nuestra señal de comunicación."

"Amy, creo que tengo un plan."-dice Cream abriendo un holograma.

"Escúpelo."-dice Rose.

"Ya que mencionaste Angel Island, me llegó a la cabeza una idea un poco más arriesgada pero que debería funcionar."-explica Cream mientras muestra la imagen de una nave.

"Oh claro, ¿por qué no lo pensé antes?"-susurra Amy.

"¿Qué es eso? ¿Una nave Covenant?"-pregunta soldado ex-G.U.N.

"Claro. Es la Blue Typhoon"-contesta Cream con seguridad.

"Es la vieja nave de Tails. Si podemos usar nuestras naves pequeñas para transportar a los civiles hasta la Isla Ángel, podemos abordar la Typhoon y escapar de Mobius."-explica Amy el plan final.

"¿Cómo? ¿Vamos a huir?"-pregunta Vanilla.

"Oye no, Mobius es nuestro hogar."-empieza zorro mobiano. "Pacifistas o Negadores, todos somos Mobius. No podemos dejarlo todo y abandonar nuestro hogar."

"¿No has entendido? Mobius ya no es seguro."-dice Rose. "A menos que la UNSC o las Espadas de Sanghelios vengan a salvarnos, el Covenant ya ha triunfado sobre Mobius y nuestra gente."

"¿Estás de verdad segura que no tenemos oportunidad?"-pregunta soldado de nuevo.

"Podría usar las esmeraldas del chaos y transformarme…"-comienza a hablar la eriza.

"Pero no las tenemos, y si ella lograse transformarse son demasiadas naves Covenant para luchar."-interrumpe Cream.

"¿Cómo que demasiadas naves?"-pregunta Vanilla.

"Observen…"-dice Cream encendiendo pantalla principal.

 _En pantalla pueden verse calles de todas las ciudades cercanas a la base, en ellas solo destrucción, asalto, plasma y alienígenas. En el cielo de cada ciudad podía verse de tres a cinco cruceros clase CCS lanzando naves enemigas. Grand Metropolis, Emerald Coast, Green Hill e incluso las caídas Spagonia, Soleanna y Station Square se veían plagadas de Covenant. En ésa última, Station Square, el crucero había comenzado su primer proceso de vitrificación._

"Ha comenzado la vitrificación del Covenant, tenemos que irnos ya."-dice Amy quien corre hasta el hangar de naves de transporte.

"¡Vamos vamos vamos! ¡Muévanse todos a los transportes!"-ordena cabo a todos los civiles y demás soldados.

"¡Corran rápido! ¡No tenemos mucho tiempo!"-grita Amy a todos los presentes.

"Iniciando naves de transporte, salida de emergencia inmediata. Autorización, Cream the Rabbit."-menciona la coneja joven a la IA controladora de las naves.

 _Los Pacifistas presentes corren hasta el hangar, esperando lograr escapar de Mobius y salvarse de la muerte en persona._

 _Espio por su parte logra abordar una de las naves Banshee y, con ésta, abordar el crucero CCS a punto de vitrificar Station Square. Una vez dentro de ésa nave…_

"Es hora de la venganza, Covenant."-dice el camaleón. "Sin Charmy ya no soy el mismo, sin Tails ya no somos lo mismo. Sin Vector, los Chaotix ya no existen."

 _Se abre paso por los pasillos del crucero, matando a todo aquel que se ponga en su camino. No duda en eliminar a cada soldado Covenant que se encuentra, logrando luchar incluso contra los más fuertes de la alianza y salir casi ileso. Su destino, encontrar la sala de mando._

"Tiene que estar cerca. Lo puedo sentir."-dice Espio corriendo y luchando.

 _En la sala de mando…_

"Déjenlo luchar. Iré yo personalmente a confrontarlo."-habla el líder del Covenant remanente, Jul 'Mdama.


End file.
